Restricted
by Writer911
Summary: After a terrible accident, Sonny ends up wheelchair bound. Now, she must learn to accept herself the way she is. Will Chad stick with her through thick and thin?  Please Read and Review :D xox
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my new story. Please give me any feedback. Review and add. :)**

**SPOV**

"Chad, just tell me where we're going, PLEASE" I said over the phone. He told me to get ready for an event tonight. I am sitting on my bed, in my robe and I have no idea what to wear.

"Nope" he said, popping the last consonant. I lay on my back and huff. I am waiting for those words; the words I have been waiting for all year. But they haven't come yet, and now, I am not sure they are going to come this year.

"Chad, all you said was wear and dress and be ready by six thirty." I explained. That was the only instruction he has given me early today.

"That is exactly it." He said, chuckling.

"Okay, but how fancy, not fancy, I have to know the environment." I explain.

"Sonny, we are going on a fancy dinner, just like any other night. This day is no special." He revealed. My excited expression changed quickly. 'Just like any other night', I replayed in my head.

"Fine, Chad, is there anything you want to tell me?" I hint.

"Oh yea," he started. I smiled at the thought that he finally figured it out. "Don't wear black" he said. Not the words I was looking for, but whatever. He was a lost cause at this point. "I'll see you later" he said and made a kissy noise before he hung up. I shut off my phone and stared at the ceiling. Chad Dylan Cooper, boyfriend of four years, has forgotten my 21st birthday. He has never forgotten it before; even when we weren't dating. The first year we dated, he actually went to Tawni for help. She told me he practically begged for her help. I went into my closet and rummaged through my limited number of dresses. Behind all my clothes, I found a single dress, in a plastic bag. There was a note stapled to the bag. I ripped it off and read it.

"To my sunshine, for tonight, good thing it's not black" Chad's note said. He must have slipped it in when he was here the other day. I took the dress out of the plastic and admired it. It was gorgeous. It was a petal printed blue dress with a sweetheart heart neckline with blue stones that lined the waist **(Pic on Profile).** I ran to my mirror and pressed the dress against myself, imagining what I would look in it. I dug out a pair of high heel shoes to match the dress. I looked over to the clock on my night stand and noticed that I only have an hour before Chad comes. I ran to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I lightly curled my hair with an iron and kept my makeup to a minimum with some silver shadow. I slipped into the dress and zipped up from the side. I put on my shoes and the door bell rang. I walked over to the front door and took a breath before I opened it. I opened the door and Chad looked up from the ground. I gave him a small smile, a little disappointed that he wasn't even carrying flowers. Nothing that told me he knows it's my birthday.

He smiled and said, "I knew you'd look amazing." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "Are you okay?" he asked me. At least he realized there was something wrong.

"Yes, of course." I said, smiling. I grabbed my clutch from the counter and closed the door behind me. We headed outside to his car and he opened the door for me, as usual. Maybe he really did forget. I mean, he's a guy, people forget. Ugh, but it's my 21st, the most important year for a girl, other than the 16th birthday. Chad held my hand while he was driving.

"So, what's the occasion?" I ask. He just shrugs.

"No occasion, it's not our first date Sonny, we always go on dates." He said frankly. We got to the place and the valet opened the door for me. Chad handed him the keys and took my hand. We walked into the restaurant and there was a single table in the middle of the room. He rented out a whole restaurant for "no reason". But it was defiantly not a surprise party. I sighed in disappointment. We sat down and the waiter handed us the menu. A minute later, something happened that I was NOT expecting. The walls of the room started to move. Each wall panel started to turn. Chad looked at me, smiling. People appeared from all around.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled and loud music started playing. My eyes widened and I brought my hands to my mouth. Chad got up and took my hand. The waiter from before came back and wheeled the table away.

"Happy birthday, Sonny." Chad whispered in my ear. I was still looking around. Tawni, Nico and Grady popped into my field of vision. They were laughing and hugging and drinking. I turned to Chad, still shocked at all he has done. I gave him a hug and he looked into my eyes.

"Chad, I-I thought you forgot." I said over the loud party music.

"How can I forget my girlfriend's birthday, who do you think I am?" he said, laughing. He leaned down and gave me a long, sweet kiss.

"Thank you." I said when we pulled apart.

"Anything for my Sunshine." He said, pecking me on the lips. People started to walk up to me and wish me a happy birthday. I gave each of them a hug and thanked them. I looked around the room; there must have been at least 200 people here. There was a table in the corner of the room where all my presents stood. Next to it, stood a 300 pound man in a black shirt. Probably to make sure no one stole anything. I looked back at Chad and he was gone. I searched for him, at least trying. The music stopped and I heard a tap, tap through the amp. I looked over to the drop down stage and see Chad with a microphone.

"Hey, hey, hey everybody" he spoke with enthusiasm and everybody cheered. "Thank you all for coming out to m'lady's birthday party." He said pointing to me. "Sonny, come on up here, it is time to give you your birthday present from me." I blushed and walked through the crowd. I walked up next to him and he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. My hands flew to my mouth to cover my hanging jaw. In the box, lay a beautiful necklace. It had two hearts intertwined. The fist heart had Chad's name engraved on the side and his birthstone in the middle. The March aquamarine was a crystal blue. The next heart had my name on the side and a red ruby in the middle **(pic on profile. I designed it but didn't let me save it so you can do it and see what it would look like).** He took it out of the box and I turned so he could put it on. It lay perfectly. I turned to him and hugged him tightly while everyone awed.

"Wait, there is more." He announced.

"Chad, it is wonderful, I don't need anything else." I whispered. He shook his head and shushed me. He pulled out another velvet box, this time it was long, meaning it's a bracelet. I smiled when he opened it. It was a silver linked bracelet with a heart. The heart was engraved: 'you are my forever' it read in elegant cursive. **(Pic on profile, same deal as before).** Chad put it on me and gave me a kiss.

"Have a good time, people. DJ, turn up the music." He yelled and did just that. Chad led me down the steps and toward the bar.

"Chad, they are beautiful." I said, sitting on the bar stool.

"Are you having a drink?" he asked. Now that I am 21, I am officially legal.

"No Chad, you know I don't like that stuff, it's too strong."

"Come on Sonny, one drink, one of those fruity ones. This way, by the end of the party, you will be completely sober." He explained. He had a point. I nodded and he waived over the bartender. His friend Skyler walked up to the bar and ordered another drink.

"Great party man." He said to Chad, giving him a manly hand shake. "Happy birthday, Sonny." He said to me, I smiled. "Chad, you having a drink?" Skyler asked.

"Nah man, I'm driving, got to keep m'lady safe." He said, kissing my head.

"Good man." He said and walked away. The bartender handed me my drink and I thanked him. I took a sip, it was pretty good.

"Chad, everyone is drinking, that's dangerous." I said, worrying.

"The valet has their keys and there are 2 dozen cabs outside and another 2 dozen on call. The bouncer outside will put 3 or 4 people in each cab." He explained.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world." I said smiling. When I finished my drink, Chad led me to the center of the dance floor. We danced until the last person left. The party ended around 2:30. We headed out and waited for the valet to roll the car around. The valet checked Chad's BAC (blood alcohol content) just to make sure he was clean and gave him the keys.

"Chad, today was amazing, how can I ever repay you?" I told him before getting into the car.

"I know one way," he said, leaning toward me. "We can have a repeat of two days ago, we can go to my place, turn on the fire, hmm." He suggested. I laughed; I knew that's what he wanted.

"Well," I started, kissing his cheek slowly in a teasing manner. "That sounds great." I said, kissing the other cheek. "One condition." I was going to kiss him again but he took a step back.

"Awe, come on, Sonny, I don't like conditions." He whined.

"Alright, I guess you won't get any." I said slowly, turning to get into the car.

"Ugh, fine. What is it?" I smiled in victory. I turned to face him.

"I get to drive your car to your house." I said happily.

"You know that no one drives my car, but me"

"But I not anybody, I'm the exception. And the valet just drove it." I state.

"Good point, fine, yes you are." He said handing me the keys. I smile and run to the driver's side. I love Chad's car, I always have. The Lexus LFA is great, and driving it for the first time feels amazing. **(Pic on profile) **I get in and buckle up; this is going to be fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am really disappointed. I only got 1 review. When I wrote this story, I put a lot of thought into it. I thought the idea was great. My sister does not like Sonny with a Chance but she liked it. Please give it a chance; if you guys have any opinions, or suggestions, I am open to them. Please read and review. **

Sonny's POV

Chad's car is really comfortable. I didn't actually think he would let me drive it considering it is his "baby". I drove onto the street and stopped at the red light.

"Sonny, slow okay, I know this is a sports car but please go by the limit." He pleaded. He is one to talk. Whenever we drive around with him, he always speeds down the highway.

"Chad, relax." I said. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders from his tensed state. "Let's change the subject." I suggested. I looked over to him and noticed his thinking face. It was pretty funny; I tried not to laugh because he hates it when I do.

"So, you excited for next week?" I asked him. I didn't feel like waiting until he thought of something to talk about. Chad is not really good at small talk. His eyes brightened.

"Of course I am, it's the last episode of Mackenzie Falls, who would be? The best tween show every, played by the best actor of our generation." He boasted. Even dating him, he still found a way to mention how great of an actor he was.

"Right" I said sarcastically.

"You are just jealous because my show out lasted yours." He said. I stopped behind the car in front of me and turned around.

"By one month, it doesn't really count. Plus you had a year off when the show went on hiatus." I reminded him. Our shows are equally as good, and deep down he knows it.

"Well, our party after the episode is going to be better than yours. We are going to have a cake for each of our Tween Choice Awards. That is a lot of cake, Sonny." He said. Again with the awards, how he loves those awards. Since he is the star, the director lets him keep the awards at his huge house. He has a special room for them too. Each is individually cased in a glass case and carefully cleaned twice a day.

"Chad, we won plenty of Tween Choice awards, and you know that." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"You only got those awards because they made a comedy section. It was either SO Random or Condor Night Live, not much of a completion." He said.

"Yea, especially the Condor night live episode you guest stared in. That episode had the lowest ratings." I said, laughing a little. I knew he hated when I mentioned it but I had to prove my point.

"Alright, you know what, let's change the subject." He said giving up. See, I proved my point, mission accomplished. "Is your guest room ready for your mom?" he asked. My mom still lives in Wisconsin, she wanted to move out here with me but she couldn't leave her job and start over. She felt really bad but I told her I would survive. She was coming in a few days for my birthday. My mom, Chad and his parents and I were going out for dinner for my birthday. It was Chad's gift for me since my mom could be here on the day of my birthday.

"Yes, of course. I am so excited. Thank you Chad." I said.

"It's no problem; it's not every day that your mom gets to fly over here. My parent also wanted to have a birthday dinner for you. They really love you; I think more than they love me." He said. My mouth opened and I started to laugh. I knew he was joking so I dint say anything. We were almost at his house and I knew he was getting restless. He really gets excited when I come over. I come up to the intersection, two blocks away from Chad's gated neighborhood. There weren't many cars at this time, just the occasional party animals and the trucks that deliver things to other states. Chad took my hand and held it. My other hand was on the wheel. Chad always liked to hold my hand when he thinks about me. It's nice to know that he is thinking about me now. I looked up at the rearview mirror when a distant headlight was nearing. The car was going really fast, getting closer and closer. Chad noticed me tense and ripped his gaze from the window and onto me.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't answer. He turned to look behind and saw the fast car coming toward us. "Sonny, go, hit the gas." He yelled.

"It's a red light." I yelled.

"Sonny, get out of the car, hurry." Chad yelled. I was about to take off my seat belt and jump out before the car hit me, but it was too late. The car hit us from behind and I grabbed Chad's hand and held it tight. I felt a searing pain in my back. The break was not strong enough to help us from moving forward. The car that hit us was forcing us across the intersection. I was quietly praying that there were no other cars on the street. Before I could finish, a car hit us on my side and everything faded.

Chad's POV

I opened my eyes and I found myself in the middle of the forest. The last thing I remember was getting hit from behind and then Sonny getting hit from the side. It all happened so fast. I get up from the ground and look around the empty woods. The car is gone, and Sonny is nowhere in sight.

"Sonny!" I hear myself yell. It started to rain, and within seconds I am soaking wet. I yell for Sonny again and no answer. I saw streaks of lightening coming closer. It is three feet away before I jumped. I started to run. It seems as if the bolts are running after me. I kept trying to escape, running in zig zag patterns. After a while, I got tired. I stopped when it seemed the lightening stopped; it didn't. The bolt found me and struck me. I was the target and I could smell myself burn. I suddenly couldn't breathe; my chest was getting tighter by the second. Then, I felt my lungs fill with air and bright lights filled the room. My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was not in the forest, or a room; I was in a fast moving ambulance. The last events of my life were rushing through my brain and I remembered. The crash and Sonny were the images that floated in my head. There was a man hovering over me, "Sir, can you tell me your name?" said the mad. "Chad, Chad Dylan Copper" I heard myself whisper. "Sonny, where is Sonny?" I asked. The man looked down, sadness filled his dull eyes. "Where is SONNY?" I yelled. My hands flew up to his shirt and grabbed the collar.

"Sir, Calm down, Sonny is in another ambulance, they are taking her to the same hospital." He said. I started to panic, if something happened to her, I don't what I would do. I started to stay calm in the fear of being sedated if I didn't. I pulled the oxygen mask off my mouth, the man started to put it back but I resisted. I assured that I was fine. They checked my vitals and I was indeed fine. My arm and ribs were had minor fractures. Once we got to the hospital, I was strapped to the stretcher and they rushed me into the room. They explained that I was lucky I wasn't severely hurt but they didn't want me to jump out. I lay calmly while they pushed me through the halls. The doors we just passed had opened again. This time, there weren't calm doctors and nurses pushing a stretcher, there were loud and frantic doctors and nurses running with a stretcher. I looked to the side when the rushed passed us. On the light, metal bed, lay the love of my life. It was a quick glance before she disappeared into another room. The room was labeled 'operating room'. I started to get nervous.

"Sonny, where are they taking her?" I asked, franticly. They got me into another room and locked the door.

"Mr. Cooper, let's get you cleaned up and we can talk," Said one of the doctors. They untied me carefully, making sure I wouldn't run. I promised I would sit still and they continued. After an hour, my questions were still unanswered. My arm was put into a cast that I could take off in a week and my ribs were wrapped tightly, I could take that off in three days. Another hour passed and I was still in the locked room, alone. I was starting to get panicked. A man in a white coat came in and I sat up straight.

"Mr. Cooper, Sonny is in the operating room. The accident did some damage to her back, not much, but a significant amount. In addition, some head injury. The procedure may take, eight to nine hours." The doctor said. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I am not one to show emotions like this but Sonny is hurt and I am not with her to go through it. Now, she is in a room, unconscious, with people she doesn't know.

"Mr. Cooper, you have to be strong. Please call her parents or any immediate family, someone to file some paper work." I nodded and started to think. This should be so hard but with my hands trembling, it is hard to find Connie on my contact list. I found Connie's number and clicked it. I put the phone to my ear and left the room. While it was ringing, I was led to the waiting room. The dial tone stopped and Sonny's mom answered the phone.

"Hello?" she sounded sleepy. I looked at my watch and noticed it was only five o'clock in the morning in Wisconsin.

"Ms. Monroe" I said. I tried my best not to sound petrified or sad, but it didn't work.

"Chad, what's wrong?" she asked. She knew, she had that women's intuition my mother was always raving about.

"Ms. Monroe, you have to come to California." I said. I didn't want to give her the bad news over the phone. That would make her worry even more and if something happens, I cannot have that on my conscience.

"Chad, I told Sonny I would come in a few days." She stated. She probably thinks Sonny put me up to this so she can come sooner.

"No, you have to come now, something happened and I will explain when you get here. I will send you my private jet. Get to the airport now, he know where to drop you off." I said fast. I waited for her to agree and I hung up. I explained everything to my pilot and he was on his way to Sonny's mom. My personal flight attendant texted me when they landed on the roof of the hospital. I braced myself when Connie would come through the door. She looked scared and confused. Tears welled in my eyes at the sight of her. Sonny looked so much like her; I couldn't stand knowing Sonny's location.

"Chad, what's going on, no one wants to tell me what happened." She said, examining me. Her eyes scanned my body. I could tell she noticed the bulge in my chest from the bandage wrapped around me. She my arm and her eyes widened. "Chad, where is Sonny?" she asked. A single tear streamed down my face. I forced myself to tell her what was up.

"We got into an accident." Was all I could say.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and add to alerts/favorites. It means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions feel free to private message me. 3 Thank you so much. I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People. I still didn't get as many reviews as I would like but whatever. I want to give a special thank you to Boris Yeltsin, he has amazing ideas; so I want to say thank you. Enjoy!**

Chad's POV

I tried to be delicate as possible. How do you tell your girlfriend's mother that there has been an accident? I couldn't give any other words of encouragement, I didn't know myself. I don't know if Sonny will be okay, all I can do is hope. Connie's eyes began to glaze over while her brain is trying to understand the words that I just said. She looked horrified and confused. Realization swept over and she began to cry. The moment was different; I didn't know exactly what to do. She began to stumble onto the chair in the hallway. I sat down next to her and held her hand. I felt disconnected but I tried my best to comfort her.

"How?" she choked out. Her face was already puffy, her eyes are red. I tried to rack up the memories of the unfortunate event that only happened a few hours ago. It took me a while to answer. I didn't want to explain in detail, mainly because I knew I couldn't handle it myself.

"Sonny was driving" I started but paused. My throat was closing and it began harder and harder to speak. "We stopped and a red light." I paused again. "A car was going really fast behind us, it wasn't stopping." I paused. I looked over to her, she was listening intently. "I told her to get out of the car but we didn't have time." I paused again. A tear left my eye as I was preparing to get to the gruesome parts of the night. "The car hit us in the back and kept going, dragging us across the intersection." I was going to continue but I accidently made a sharp intake of breath. My hand began to tremble; the worst part is yet to come. "Another car hit us on Sonny's side. I- I don't remember what car." I finished. At that point, I started to cry, I couldn't control it. As I was retelling it, I realized what had really happened. I looked at Connie, tears running down her face. I got off the chair and kneel in front of her.

"Ms. Monroe, I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. I could have prevented it, I could have done something." I cried my words are barely coming out normally. "Now, Sonny is in surgery for g, d knows what."Connie looks at me, shaking her head. I continue to cry. She reaches out her hand and glides it over my head, trying to calm me down, it's not working. I put my forehead on her knee and cry. A wave of helplessness runs over me and I don't know what to do.

"Chad," she says. I pick up my head to look at her. "This is not your fault. You were on the red light; there is no way you could have known. You have to be strong, Sonny will be fine, she is a fighter, and she always has been." She explains to me. I nod, trying to convince myself that everything will be fine. I sit back on the chair and Connie gets up.

"I'm going to talk to the nurse, they want me to fill out paper work" I nod and she walks away. I sit for a minute, the silence is nerve wracking. Now that Connie walked away, I have no one to talk to, no one to keep my mind off the worst possible scenario. I take out the phone and contact the only other Random I have on my list. It's ringing, and ringing; I realized I haven't thought through of what I was going to say.

"Hello?" she picks up. It's eight o'clock in the morning and I am surprised she is up. Everyone got home late last night and I am sure people would want their sleep. I am a little fazed, I don't speak. "Chad, you woke me up, at least talk, it's too early to be pranking people." She complained.

"Tawni" I tried to speak as calm as possible but sadness and fear came out.

"What, Chad?" she asked.

"I need you to send your Director a message from me." I said slowly.

"Is everything alright?"

"No," I paused. "Sonny and I, we got into an accident. I don't know if she will be okay yet." I say slowly, during which I heard her gasp. I could hear her sob. She said "okay" and hung up. That's it. I put away my phone and a doctor finally came out of Sonny's room. I got up quickly and Connie jogged up to me.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Have a seat." All three of us sat in the chairs. The doctor took off his glasses and sighed. Oh, no, hear it goes. I started to panic, my heart rate going way up.

"When there is a traumatic event," he began, "there is not a machine to see every part of the body so patients fall into a coma. It is the body's way of restoring itself." He paused. I looked at Connie with a worried look and back at the doctor.

"What are you saying doctor?" she asked.

"Sonny, has fallen into a coma." He stated. I think when doctors go to school; they are trained not to show emotion, because this guy is really great at that. My tears started to match Connie's, a full on waterfall. She took my hand and held it.

"She – she will be okay though right? She will defiantly come out soon, right?" I stuttered.

"There is no definite answer to things like this. A situation like this, it is very likely. The odds are very good before the 4 week mark. After that, they lower dramatically." He says in a calm voice. "We stabilized her but we need your permission to continue with the tests to reach a diagnosis."

"Diagnosis?"

"We need a final statement, check her mobility, breathing just to make sure it is not irregular." He says, looking at Connie.

"Yes, yes defiantly." She says. He nods and walks away. I start to rub my face in frustration.

"Chad, calm down, she will be fine." She says crying. "I have to call my job" she says and walks away. I sit back down on the uncomfortable chairs. I am alone. There aren't any friendly faces at this point. Sonny would be the ideal person to sit with me and help me through this. She is the one that needs help and I don't think I can do it by myself. The door opens abruptly and a group of people show up. It is the SO Random cast and Marshall. They look frantic. Zora looks the most collected but I can see the terror in her eyes. Even though Marshall the adult of the group her looks just as frantic and nervous as Nico and Grady. I would have to say that Tawni is the most broken. She is crying but I could tell that she was crying before. I look at her carefully and she makes her way to me. For the first time, Tawni Hart is not wearing makeup. My heart starts beating faster as they approach. I hope they don't ask me questions but I knew it was a long shot.

"What the hell happened?" Tawni is the first to ask the question, nearly grabbing onto my collar. I gently push her off me. I am still a little dazed from the accident. Combined with the stress of Sonny is the other room, my head feels heavier than it already did. I rest my head in my hands and don't answer. I don't have the strength to go through it again. Tawni is crying again and sits down two chairs down from me. Followed by Nico, then Grady and Marshall. No one sits next to me and I am relieved. I don't want anyone next to me. I want to see Sonny and make sure she is okay. The minutes drag on as I am counting down. Connie comes back with her phone in hand. I look up at her and she gives me a weak smile.

"My boss said I can stay until she is up from her coma." She says sadly. Every word she spoke burned me. I rubbed my face in frustration. Nico gets up and speaks.

"Sonny is in a coma?" he asks, as if he didn't understand Connie's words. She nods and leaves it at that. She too does not feel like going into the details. Connie is still standing, deep in thought, her eyes glazed in tears threatening to fall. The doctor walks out and I stand next to Connie.

"Ms. Monroe?" he asks and she snaps back into reality. "We should talk in my office, family only." He mentioned. I was about to protest but Connie spoke up.

"No, Chad should come along. He needs to come, I need him to come." She says looking at him. She gives his arm a soft squeeze. I look at her and smile. Connie and I had become close in the past 5 years. Even though she hasn't been in the same state, I would join Sonny on holidays and Connie would join my family. I would say I am fortunate to have a good relationship with my girlfriend's mother. Before we follow the doctor into his office, Connie turns toward the cast.

"You guys should go home, I am not sure how long we will be in the office, go on home." She insisted. She is on the verge of braking, I can tell. If I were alone, I would too. The nod reluctantly and get up.

"We will pray for Sonny" Marshall said walked away, leading the pact. We follow the doctor into the office and sit down.

"We finished the testing on Sonny," he paused. "She is still on the coma but the test results were not something to be happy about." She said. I made a sharp intake of breath and my ribs started to hurt. I forgot about my own minor rib fracture, and now it ached. The doctor pulled out a model of the spine. My breathing became rapid and irregular. I saw Connie tense up in her seat. He takes out a pen and starts explaining. "The accident caused Sonny to have an injury in her lower back, particularly in the L1 section, the lumbar spine. Now, she is lucky in the fact that if it were about above L1, there would be no hope in recovery. No, it is not one hundred percent, but Sonny can recover.

"Doctor, what is it that you are saying?" Connie asked.

"As of right now, Sonny is wheelchair bound." He said slowly. Tears are escaping my eyes. I want to wail out but two people crying will not help. Connie wants to say something but she can't help blubbering.

"What has to be done for her to walk again?" I ask. I am assuming that is her question.

"Well, if Sonny wakes up from her coma,"

"There is no 'if', she will wake up" I said correcting him.

"When she wakes up, you will have to wait a few months, then sign up for physical therapy. If she is lucky, she should be able to walk in 2 to 3 years." He finished. I never thought 2 years could seem so long. I wiped my tears away and the doctor got up. "You can see her if you want." He announced. Connie jumped out of her seat and ran toward the room. I sat in my place, feeling sick. The doctor looked at me and handed me the trash can. I took it and threw up. I tried to throw up the fear, the terror and the guilt. But it was still there.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, welcome to chapter 4! That's about it. I really don't know how some people have paragraphs and paragraphs of author's notes. I'm just going to keep it short. Also, Happy Passover and Happy Easter!**

Chad's POV

I sat in that chair for I don't know how long. Connie was in there for at least an hour. It gave me time to think. I thought about what I would say to Sonny. Even though she will not hear me, it is for me. I want to let it all out: everything that has been eating me up since the accident. Connie finally came out, she was calm, the tears have dried and she looks peaceful. She let at the hurt out and did what I was about to do: cry like a baby. She sat next to me and sighed.

"Go" she said. I got up and walked into the private room. I walked slowly and carefully. I was scared to see unconscious Sonny. I stopped when I saw her whole body, not up close but just enough to see the whole silhouette. I walked up to Sonny and examined her still body. She was white, completely white. I could see was her arms and face; everything else was covered by the thin and selfish cover the hospital provides. Her face and arms were bruised and slightly scratched. I let go of the air I was keeping in. I sat down on the chair that was placed next to her bed. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Sonny," I whispered. "Baby, I love you. I am sorry this happened to you. I need you, I need you with me." The tears started to poor as I involuntarily started to think if this was the end of my journey with Sonny. "Sonny, this is not the end. You are going to wake up, and we will get through whatever we need to get through. I will be with you one hundred percent of the way. I will be by your side until you wake up. You mean the world to me and I love you." I began to cry, tears falling like waterfalls. "Please don't leave me." I bawled, kissing her hand.

"Chad!" I heard people shout. I ripped my gaze off Sonny and followed the voice. My parents stepped into the room with Connie behind them. I got up and hugged my mom and silently sobbed into her shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked my parents.

"Connie called us, she told us everything; including your ribs and arm. Why didn't you call?" My mother asked me. Oh no reason, just that my girlfriend is in a coma and will not walk for a few years. If I told that to my mom, she would slap me, no matter of my state.

"I just had a lot on my mind, that's all" I finally said, sitting down on the chair, taking Sonny's hand in mine. My father puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. It is silent, but only for a short time.

"I hope you didn't track any paparazzi" I said. I really wish that the papps didn't know I was here. It would get out eventually, but I don't think anyone would be happy about it. Also if Sonny was awake, I don't think she would want that either.

"No, we called the head of the hospital in advance and she explained how to get to the private entrance." My father explained. I nodded, grateful for my father's quick thinking.

"Chad, why don't you come to our house, take a shower and come back tomorrow?" My mom suggested. I reluctantly let go of Sonny's hand and look up at my parents with surprise.

"No, defiantly not. I'm staying here, with Sonny."

"You need to shower"

"I'll shower here"

"And where the same, dirty and blood encrusted clothes?" my father asked. He had a point but I wasn't giving in.

"Connie, why don't you come to our house? You can bathe and I could lend you some of my clothes." My mother suggested. It was always like her to help people, even when they don't ask. It is like Connie to never ask for help, even when she needs it. After minutes of convincing, Connie agreed and my mother promised to drive her back with some extra clothes for me.

"Sonny, I'm still here" I told her.

Connie's POV

My baby lies in a hospital bed while I drive to the Copper's home. I feel incredibly guilty that I left her, but Chad is with her, I know he will take good care of her. I hear him talking with her. I did the same thing when I was alone with her. I told her that I love her and that she should stay strong. I told her Chad loves her, which she already knows. We pulled up to the huge house and parked in front of the entrance. Cindy led me up stairs and to the bathroom. She handed me her clothes and a towel. After the shower, I got dressed and opened the door. The cool air blew at my face. I heard Cindy call my name so I followed her voice. I find her in a blue room, going through a closet.

"This is Chad's room." she said, giving me a small smile.

"Doesn't Chad have his own place?" I asked, looking around.

"He does, but sometimes he likes coming here. His is a big boy, responsible but he loves to know there is a room at his parent's house. Sometimes if we have parties, or barbeques, it gets too late to drive so Chad and Sonny stay here. Sonny has a regular room down the hall." She explained. The room was filled with pictures. Many were framed, some were collaged and there were a few albums. Some were of Chad, some were of his family, but most of them were of Sonny or Sonny and Chad together. On the dresser, I picked up a framed picture. Sonny and Chad were on the beach; the picture was of them laughing. The most random pictures were the most unique. I put the frame down.

"They love taking pictures" Cindy said turning to me. "Chad comes by every two weeks just to hang more picture frames. They really love the camera" she said smiling.

"Oh I know."

"Chad and Sonny made you an album for you to take home. It filled with pictures from their visits in Wisconsin and some from here. I'm sure they won't mind if I give it to you now." She said. I smiled and nodded. She crossed the room to get the thick photo album from Chad's chest. When she handed it to me, I looked at the cover. There was a single picture on the front. It was of Chad's and Sonny's hands, making a heart. In gold cursive letters it said "We Love You". I smiled and noticed Cindy still looking at me.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"It was the kid's idea, they had a blast putting it all together," I smiled. "Chad's Duffel is ready. It is almost two o'clock, do you want to stay for lunch?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you. Maybe Chad and I will grab some food there or get take out, we'll see" I said and she nodded. Cindy drove me back to the hospital and we went through that entrance her husband was talking about earlier. I walked up to Sonny's room with Chad's bag in hand. I was nervous, in a way; I wasn't sure on what I would find. The door was not open but slightly closed. I slowly pushed the door open and saw the same body on the bed, and Chad's back to me.

Chad's POV

While my parents and Connie left the room, I felt alone. Yes I was with Sonny, but I felt like I had to be extra careful. I tried to get all those thoughts out of my head and focus on Sonny. I took her hand and kissed it. I thought for the longest time on what to say. Most would say this is the time to say things you would be afraid to say when she is conscious. This may sound cheesy buy there is nothing I can think of to say that Sonny doesn't already know. I trust her and tell her what is on my mind. If something is eating me on the inside, I tell her. No matter how much it may be uncomfortable for me to say or for her to hear, I tell her. She always listens and has something clever to say at the end. I heard a knock on the door and turned around. A young lady with purple scrubs on smiled at me, holding some supplies.

"Hi, I'm Ann, Sonny's nurse" she informed me. "It is really nice to meet you" she said and I shook her hand. She was a girl of average height with brown hair and tan skin.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"We have to bathe her, so…" she trailed off. I thought about it and looked at her confused.

"Shouldn't they have bathed her earlier?"

"After the surgery, they wanted to make sure she was stable before they started to move her more than they had to." She explained to me and I nodded. "While I do that the medical assistant that helped with the surgery would like to see you." I was afraid to leave Sonny alone. I wanted to be with her right now, I wanted to make sure she was okay. I wanted to be by her side, and keep her safe.

"It won't take long." She said, tearing me from my thoughts. I nodded and exited the room reluctantly. I looked both ways in search for a medical assistant. A woman called my name from behind and turned around. She was holding a bag.

"Hi, I am Maggie, I helped during the surgery." I shook her hand and she continued. "I was able to recover some of Sonny's things. The dress and shoes were in bad condition so we had to discard it." She said, handing me a bag. She smiled and left me standing in the hall. I sat down and opened the bag. I picked up the first thing my hand came in contact with. I pulled it out; it was one of Sonny's hoop earrings. I smiled while I remembered the day she got them. We spent Christmas at her mom's house in Wisconsin that year. She glowed as her mom put them on her. I put the earring back and pulled something else out. I pulled out the necklace that I gave her just a few hours ago, perfectly intact. I tear escaped as I blinked. I whipped my tear and held the chain in my palm. I dug my hand in and pulled out the bracelet also in good condition. I smile and held the items tight. Sonny's door opened and Ann came out.

"You can go in now." She smiled. I nodded and went it. Sonny was still and sleeping. I walked up to her and kissed her forehead. I stroked her now wet hair. I opened my clenched palm and wrapped her wrist with the bracelet and attached the necklace to her neck. I kissed her forehead again and sat down smiling.

**REVIEW…please**


	5. Chapter 5

Chad's POV

After a while I fell asleep holding Sonny's hand. My head was on the bed, next to Sonny's hip. I felt a soft hand squeeze my shoulder. I woke up slightly frightened. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed the figure to be Connie. She pulled up an extra chair and sat next to me. She tilted her head and smiled at me weakly.

"Your mother gave me the album you and Sonny made for me, I hope that's okay." She said. I looked down and see the album in her hands. She is holding it with her arms crossed, as if she is guarding it, protecting it with all her life.

"That's fine. We were going to give it to you at Sonny's Birthday Dinner when you came to town, but since we will be missing it, it makes sense for you to have it now." I explain to her. She nods and gives the same weak smile. I am fighting back the sadness and anger I have. I am angry at myself, angry that I put Sonny in this position. I know that technically it wasn't my fault but I can't help it. I can't keep showing my own weak emotions in front of others. They expect me to be strong, and a well adjusted man. But I am everything but, I feel like I fell into a ditch and the only way I can get out is if Sonny is one hundred percent healthy, and that will not be any time soon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me. Honestly, I didn't know exactly what she was asking: what she meant by 'talk about it'. Did she want to talk about the accident or the pictures? Frankly, I didn't want to talk about either. I just shook my head. She nodded. She handed me my Nike duffel, "Your mom packed your things, there is a shower in the bathroom." She said. The private rooms had a special bathroom. I got Sonny the best room in the hospital. I took the duffel from her hand and headed to the shower. I got into the hot shower and felt the hot water pound on my face. I was locked in a bathroom, away from the sick, the hurt and the hurting. I was away from the eyes: from the pity eyes, from the crying eyes and from the questioning eyes. Soon, I was realizing my own eyes, my own crying eyes that were masked by the hot water. I was crying and I wasn't ashamed. I cried harder than I have ever cried before. I let everything out before I got out of the shower. I got dressed and took a deep breath. I turned the knob and got out of the steaming bathroom. I saw Connie hunched over Sonny's bed, her body is moving up and down in a slow motion; she's sleeping. I walk out of the room and to the front desk. The digital clock caught my eye. I just realized its late, 11:00 pm.

"Mr. Cooper, can I help you?" the night shift nurse asked me.

"Yes, actually, can you put another bed in Sonny's private room?" I asked. I hated to see Connie sleeping in a chair.

"Mr. Cooper, the room is only entitled to one bed." She said. I looked at her with a disgusted face.

"Look, I'm paying for it, so I want another bed, with sheets and two pillows. I will not let her mother sleep in a chair." I say, with my voice raised. She nodded frantically and paged the department involved. When the bed was fitted and rolled in, right next to Sonny, I woke Connie up.

"Connie" I said, shaking her slightly. She stirred awake, "I got an extra bed wheeled in, you can sleep there." I said.

"Chad, I want you to go home, get some rest." She said, standing in front of me.

"No, I want to be here." I protested.

"No, go home."

"Fine, okay, good night." I said. She gave me a hug. I bent down to kiss Sonny and walked out. I didn't go home like she asked. I went out to the hallway, sat on the chairs and fell asleep. I woke up every so often to check on Sonny. Every time I walked in, I saw the same thing. Sonny was in the same position. I would look over at Connie and every time I would see a pained expression on her face. I woke up yet another time. It is now 4:30 in the morning. I went to look at Sonny. I decided to just sit next to her. I took her hand in mine and bent down so that my forehead is right next to her hand. I slept like that for the rest of the night.

"Chad" I faintly heard someone call my name, pulling me up to reality. "Chad" I heard again. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the florescent lights. Connie has been trying to wake me up. "Chad, you are in the same close as yesterday, you didn't go home did you?" she asked. I shook my head. Did she really think that I was going to leave? I look at the boring black and white clock hanging on the boring white wall. It was 10:23 am. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Your phone has been ringing for the past hour." She said to me. I took my phone from my pocket and saw my missed calls. 7 missed calls, in the past hour, and I didn't hear. I go through the list, 3 from my director, and 2 from Portlyn, and two from Skylar. If all three of them called, it must mean I am missing something, I just can't warp my head around it.

"Chad! Where the hell are you?" my director yells before saying hello.

"What the matter?"

"You were supposed to be at the studios 2 hours ago. We have the run-through and dress rehearsal."

"No, that's Thursday. Which is" I say before looking at the calendar… "Today" I said slowly after realizing.

"Exactly, now get your butt down here"

"I can't, Sonny is in the hospital, in a coma" I said, furious because I told him and I told Mr. Condor to tell him too. "I know my lines, I don't need the rehearsal, and what dress rehearsal, I wear the same uniform every day." I explain.

"Chad, I know you do, but the others may not. Plus, she is in a coma, I doubt she'll wake up before you get back" It took a lot not yell at him. If it were another situation I probably would, but I am so tired and I should not get into trouble, for Sonny's sake.

"You are a prick, you know that Dan? Be there in a few." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Connie asked. I groaned and got up from my seat next to Sonny.

"My insensitive director, I have to go to rehearsal for the last episode." I said looking back at the lifeless person on the bed.

"Go Chad, its work, you can't miss that. It is your last rehearsal before the series finale." Connie said. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "Sonny will be fine, I will be hear by her side and you can call during break." She convinced me to go. I hugged Connie and headed out the door. I was in the elevator when I remembered the secret passage way out of the hospital and the fact that I have no car. I called Skylar on in the elevator and she agreed to pick me up at the nearest Seven Eleven. This way I get my coffee and people won't suspect me being at the hospital. I walked through the passage way parking lot and was stepping into the sunlight. I looked both ways before really stepping into the public eye. To my right I saw a group of men outside the building. They all had cameras. I have been living in the hospital for the past two days and someone on the inside ratted me out. I put on my black tinted glasses and walked in the opposite direction as fast as possible.

"Hey, There he is" someone shouted and before I knew it, there were photographers surrounding me.

"Chad, where have you been?" one asked.

"Chad, why were at the hospital? What happened to your arm? Was it because of the accident?" how did they know about the accident?

"It was on the news, E! Entertainment made a feature on it, they showed your car, and the road was blocked the whole day" one says, walking to keep up with my fast movements. I totally forgot about the media, of course Hollywood's dream team would be on TV and magazines. I feel like I have been living under a rock. I am almost at the Seven Eleven but I know that getting my coffee in peace will be a problem. Luckily, Skylar was waiting for me in the parking lot. I pushed through the paparazzi and jumped into the car.

"Go, go" I said frantically and he quickly pulled out and drove off.

"Dude, are you alright? How is Sonny? How's the arm and ribs?" Skylar asked. I texted my best friend about what was going on. He and Sonny were also good friends so I keep him and the Randoms posted.

"Same and the arm is okay, I'm lucky compared to Sonny."

"Everything will be okay, don't worry. Tomorrow is the finale and then you can do whatever you want." He says and I nod.

"Are you ready for the after party on Saturday?" Holy shit, I totally forgot about that. I obviously had and still have a lot on my mind.

"No, I'm not going" I said bluntly. I wasn't going to lie and keep everyone's hopes up. Mack Falls and So Random! are the only casts that know half of the state that Sonny is in. I will not attend a party, faking and pretending that everything is fine, because it's not!

"Chad, I know what you are thinking but this is YOUR party, if you don't show up, people will know something is up. Plus we can't reschedule it."

"I wanted to spend that day with Sonny. She wanted to be there for me. It is bad enough I can't share that with her, but you know what else? She won't even be able to walk until at least of 2 years of physical therapy!" I practically yelled. I am frustrated at myself and the situation. When he processed what he heard, he stopped the car frantically, by boy jerked forward. Thankfully there was no one behind us.

"What?" tears started to form in my eyes and surprisingly his too.

"She hurt her lumbar spine, she won't be able to walk.

"I am sorry, man"

"We will get through this, just don't say anything to anyone" I warned and he agreed. We pulled up to the studio and walk on set. I hear Dan, our director, yelling at people.

"You're late, what the hell happened to your arm? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had more important things to think about before I tell a loud mouth director my personal life" I retorted.

"You are lucky the series is over and you are a good actor, you can keep your fabric cast on for rehearsal but it comes off for filming tomorrow, no exceptions." He said and walked off. I tried extra hard to concentrate and finish rehearsal quickly. Once I finished, Skylar drove be back to the hospital, but not before I gave the Randoms a visit. I gave them a head's up and borrowed some costumes. Skylar dropped me off a few blocks from the hospital. Getting to the front door was easy considering there were dozens of photographers in front of the building. I got to the room and Connie was sitting on the chair near Sonny.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Same." I sat down on the chair on the other side of the bed so Connie and I were sitting across from each other. We sat there is silence for the longest time. I have been doing that a lot lately. In a way it is good. I use that time to think. Sometimes the extra time on my hands drives me crazy. My thoughts wonder to every possible situation and I plan ahead to prepare my mind.

"Tomorrow is the last episode," I begin, "I will take a break, get my priorities straight."

"Chad, you don't have to put your life on pause for Sonny, you have to live your life to its full potential."

"I am not doing this for Sonny; I am doing it for myself. I love Sonny, you know that. Taking a break from work, from the stress is what I want; spending that time with Sonny is a bonus. Plus, even if the accident didn't happen, Sonny and I talked about it and I was going to that anyway. We were going to do a secret project and use my studio to produce a demo CD for Sonny's music." I said. I didn't want to tell her mom, Sonny wanted it to be a surprise, and I just don't see a reason to hide that anymore. Connie looked surprised and relieved. Sonny told me before that her mother was worried that after So Random! Sonny would have trouble finding another project.

"Yea, she has been writing a lot of songs, none of which she lets me here. She writes and practices and we were going to start recording and we were going to send them to a few companies."

"Chad, after she wakes up, she won't be able to perform." Connie said. That surprised me. I had always thought that Connie would encourage people to strive for the best and never give up. Not to take an obstacle and not try to jump it.

"Well, maybe not right away but she can if she wanted to. So what, she will be in a wheelchair, she can act and sing all she wants. Walking never stopped people before. Plus, maybe she will become a great singer, she can record, and she is capable of doing anything she sets her mind to. You out of all people should know that and encourage that." I said. I got angry and upset. I don't know why exactly; the whole situation got to me and spilled out like word vomit. I started to breath heavy and my face tensed. I saw the Connie tense up too.

"I'm sorry." I said to her; what else could I say.

"No, you are right. I completely understand." She said, looking at her watch. "Listen Chad, as much as I don't want to, I think you need to be alone with Sonny. I trust you so I will check into a hotel not too far from here." She said sadly.

"Are you sure? You can stay at my house."

"No, I have a time share here, don't worry, your alone time was far over due." She got up, kissed Sonny on the head and headed out the door. I quickly regretted raising my voice at her. I didn't mean to push her away. However, I was grateful that he gave me my time with Sonny. I held Sonny's hand and kissed it. I held it for the longest time before I drowned in my fatigue.

**Please review! Thank you to all my readers : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, liked, favorite and alerted my story. It means a lot. By the way, Skyscraper is AMAZING! Everyone go buy it on iTunes! **

Chad's POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder, waking me up from my restless slumber. That night, I have been waking up at least a dozen times, checking to see if Sonny was doing okay. I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I looked up to see Ann, Sonny's nurse.

"You know, what's the point of requesting an extra bed if you aren't sleeping in it?" she asked, walking around the bed, checking the monitor that show's Sonny's vitals.

"I didn't want Sonny's mom to sleep in a chair, I asked for the bed mainly for her." I explained, getting out of the chair to stretch. Being in a chair all night is hard on your muscles. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my hair. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face and teeth.

"How long have you been going out?" she asked, checking Sonny's pulse.

"Four years" I said, sitting back down.

"That's a long time, you must really love her."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" I said simply.

"Do you think this will change things between the both of you?" she asked. Honestly, before she asked, I haven't really thought about it. It was more worry about one day at a time. I sat there for a moment to really think about it.

"Honestly, it might, but it might just test the strength of our love. It will not make me love her less. It will make me appreciate her more, love her more and thank G, d that she is okay. I have no doubt in my mind that she will wake up and everything will work out. Everything happens for a reason. I love her too much to just give up before it started, you know. I want a future with her, walking or not, I love her." I said. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Wow," she said and smiled, "Sonny is really lucky to have someone like you" she said. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"No, I am lucky to have her. She changed me for the better when no one else could"

"I know my little sister is a big fan. She keeps up with the celebrity news. You did change for the better." She smiled.

"How about you?" I asked. She hold up her hand and points to her finger.

"I got married to my best friend and boyfriend of 6 years." She said and smiled. I saw her face and it looked like a face you get when you really love someone. I smiled and nodded. "I got to get back to work, but this was a nice chat" she said and walked off. Ann left and Connie walked in. She looked different; she looked refreshed.

"Hi Chad, how is Sonny doing?"

"Same, thank you again for the alone time with Sonny." I said.

"Its fine Chad," she said. She would have continued but her phone rang. "My boss keeps calling" she groaned. She answered the phone and stepped out.

I turned around to look at Sonny. I kissed her forehead. "Good Morning" I whispered. I smiled and heard a knock on the door. I turned around expecting Ann.

"Tawni" I said, surprised. It has been three days since Sonny was stable and Tawni hasn't come yet.

"Hi, Chad," she said smiling sadly.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said. What else was I supposed to say? I expected her to be here a while ago.

"I know, I should have come earlier, I was just… scared."

"Of what? I thought she was your best friend."

"I know and I'm sorry, just please, can you leave me alone with Sonny? Please." She begged. Tawni never begged, I mean never. I was not that mad at Tawni, it is just she claimed that Sonny is her best friend.

"Fine," I said and walk out the door, leave Sonny with Tawni.

Tawni's POV

I watched Chad leave the room and close the door behind him. I know I have a lot of explaining to do. What I told Chad was completely true. I was afraid; I was afraid to see Sonny in that condition. Sonny is always the one taking care of others and now people will be taking care of her. I heard the Chad has been here with her the whole time and honestly, if someone told me four years ago, I would have never believed it. I walked over to Sonny and sat on the chair next to it.

"Sonny, I am so sorry that I didn't come sooner." I started. I did some research and even though coma patients can't really here you, they say it is good to talk to them. "I am sorry that when we first met, I wasn't nice to you. I'm sorry that we didn't except Chad in the beginning, but Sonny, you were right. Chad cares about you, we all saw it at your party, and I see the way he can't stand being away from you. He has slept by your side the whole time. I know if you were conscious you would tell him to go home, and I bet everyone tells him but he loves you so much. I am really glad you guys have each other. I am happy to be your friend." I said, holding in a cry. Tears are threatening to fall. "But please, don't leave me. I know that sounds selfish but I need you here, you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. If you stay, I promise I will be a better person, I will donate my stuff to charity, just please stay." I said, my tears are finally falling, streaking my face. "It's not only me, your mom needs you and even though she doesn't live in the state, she will be more of a wreck than she is now. She tries to hide and she does a good job, but she will not be able to handle it. Most of all, out of all the people who need you, Chad needs you the most. He is the person he is because of you and you need to stay here for him. He will not be able to live with himself if you were gone. He thinks it is his fault. I heard the nurses talking and they even heard him talking in his sleep, saying 'sorry'. You have to stay for his sake. Please." I said and wiped my tears. "Nico and Grady are building up the courage to come, I'm sure they will. Zora really wants to be here but they wouldn't let her in because of her age." I said. I smiled at her and moved the bangs out of her eyes. I walked out of the door to find Chad sitting at a chair in the hall. I walked over to him and sat down.

"That was a long talk" he said, yawning.

"I had a lot of thinking on what I would say." I told him. "Chad, you have to go home" he looked at me, confused.

"Chad, you have been sleeping here for three days, you need to go home, and rest." I told him.

"I can't, I have to stay here in case Sonny wakes up, I will not leave her alone."

"She wouldn't want you sleeping in a chair for G, d knows how long. When she wakes up, they will call you." I told him. He shook his head.

"No," he started but I interrupted.

"Chad, you love Sonny, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Then when she wakes up, she will need an energized and strong boyfriend, not a weak and tired one. You have to go home, rest up, and take care of yourself." I said sternly.

"You are right, but my house, everywhere there is a picture of Sonny and…"

"Chad, you can't run away, but if you want, you can stay at my house." I offered. That sounded crazy but my best friend's boyfriend is hurting, what else can I say?

"No, I'll stay at my parents' house." He said and I nodded. "I'll go after this weekend, once Connie comes back, I have to head to the studio and get ready for the live series finale of Mackenzie Falls."

"Are you going to the party on Saturday?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll send Chaz in my place." He said. Sonny told me about that incident so I knew who Chaz was.

"Yea, So Random is not going either." Chad's face darted in my direction.

"No, you have to go, if So Random doesn't go, people will get suspicious."

"Chad, won't they get suspicious anyway if Sonny doesn't show up?"

"I already got that figured out, Chaz found a Sonny look-a-like, Bonny Conroe." He said, I looked at him, giving him the 'are you serious?' look.

"Then what are going to say when later on they see Sonny in a wheel chair?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." He said, looking down the hall. I fallowed his gaze and saw Connie walking toward us. We got up and Chad told her he had to go for a while but will be back later.

"Did you use a disguise to get here?" he asked me. I picked up a duffel bag containing my disguise. He walked back into the room, kissed Sonny's forehead and picked up his own duffel. "I borrowed it from the So Random storage." He said. We put on our wigs, eyewear and jackets and even though the front of the hospital was swarming with paparazzi, we walked out the building with ease. We parted ways after I dropped him off at the studio, and then drove home.

Chad's POV

Who would have thought that I would learn a lesson or two from Tawni? After she dropped me off at the studio, I had lunch. I ate in my dressing room, by myself. My cast offered to eat with me but I declined. They knew not to push and let it go. I went over my lines and at 6 o'clock; it was time for hair and makeup. I sat up at the chair and the lady started my hair. For the past three days, I have not done anything really, only comb it. Have gel applied to my hair made it seem foreign. After my face, she pointed to my arm. For a second I forgot about the request by my director: the fabric cast must come off. I lifted my arm to her and she unclipped the metal and started to unravel it. When she was finished my eyes widened. My arm was black and blue and a bit swollen. Since I had to wear a short sleeved shirt today, she had to apply make up to cover the bruise. I tried to move my wrist and held in a groan. I would defiantly have to work through the pain. Since the show is mainly on two different settings, it was easy to get an audience and make it a live performance. Before I knew it, it was time to welcome the live audience. Before the curtain opens I take a deep breath and put on the fakest smile I have ever done.

"Hey everyone welcome to the last episode of Mackenzie Falls! We have a lot in store for you guys, there will be a whole lot of drama so be ready to grab the tissue box under every seat." I said with fake enthusiasm, fake smiling and pretty much fake everything. I looked over to the camera and my director mouthed action.

Once my director yelled cut, let out a big sigh. This was it, the last episode of Mackenzie Falls. Probably the last episode I will ever shoot at Condor Studios. The audience was crying and cheering and for the first time, I had a genuine smile on my face. I got off the set and went into the audience to sign some autographs and take pictures. After a half hour I finally got back into my dressing room. I walked to the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face and arm, which still hurt by the way. The side of my body was hurting; I lifted my shirt to see a bruise on my ribs. I knew I should have wrapped it. I put my shirt down and tried looking for the show's medic but she already left. I asked Skylar to take me to the hospital.

"Wait here, I'll be right out" I said putting on my wig.

"Take your time" he said unlocking the passenger door. It was late so there weren't that many people outside the hospital. Once I get to Sonny's room, I quietly walk in; the light from the hallway gave a streak of light. I look over to the extra bed to see Connie, sound asleep. I go over to Sonny and kiss her on the forehead before saying goodnight. I stand there for a bit, wondering if I should just stay. But then I remember what Tawni told me. I have to be fully energized and healthy for when Sonny wakes up. I have to take care of myself to take care of Sonny later. And I haven't taken care of myself. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me. At the nurse's station, I see Ann at the desk.

"Hey, Ann, I thought you have the morning shift?"

"I am covering for someone" she said, making a face.

"Well since you're here, can you help me out with something?" I asked her pointing to my hurt arm. She nodded and led me to an empty room with fabric cast in hand. We got into the room and she started to wrap it.

"Good job on the finale by the way." She said. I nodded and thanked her.

"That's it" she said, putting the final clip.

"Not quite" I said, unbuttoning my shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw my bruised side.

"That was supposed to be wrapped."

"I know, I took it off when I went to shower on the first day and had so much on my mind, I forgot all about it."

"You have to take care of yourself just as hard as you take care of Sonny." She said, wrapping my torso.

"I know, I'm going home, to sleep from now on." I said to her. She nodded. When she was done, I thanked her and put the wig back on. I went down and sat in the car while Skylar drove to my parent's house. When we got there, the lights were out; my parents go to sleep early. I took out the key to the house and let myself in. I left my duffel by the door and walked into the living room, lie down on the couch and black out.

**That's it for this Chapter. Wow, I have got to say, writing this chapter was emotional, especially Tawni's POV. Tell me what you think! Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you ready for the next chapter? Thank you to the people that reviewed. And if you are actually reading this author's note, which I don't even know if people actually do, please review, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you so much and enjoy the chapter. **

Chad's POV

I woke several times during the night. It has been the first time not sleeping by Sonny's side and I am a little restless. I could tell my parents are awake and in the kitchen. I hear them whispering, and the smell of pancakes are filling the room.

"I really hope he will be strong through this. It's hard, and I don't want him beating himself up if Sonny doesn't make it." I heard my mom say. I want to get up but my eye lids are feeling heavy.

"Come on, Cindy, don't say that. Sonny is a strong girl, she will get through this." My father defended. My dad always loved Sonny, partly because he was the comedy lover in this family. Sonny and he always had that in common. Sometimes they even had inside jokes that my mom and I never understood. My mom is the drama lover.

"I know that, Bill. Sonny is the best thing that ever happened to Chad."

"And she certainly evened out the mood in this house." My dad added. I began to stir, rubbing my eyes with my hands. My parents began to shush each other; they were watching me lay on the couch.

"Chad," my mother said quietly, "I made pancakes, and you want some?"

"Uh, yea, I'll just go wash up and change; I'll be down in a few." They nodded and I headed to my bathroom. I walked to my room and out the duffel on my bed. I took out my dirty clothes from the bag and put it in the laundry chute. I looked around my room; everything is the same. I missed this room sometimes; that's why I kept it this way. Sometimes I would come home for the weekend or the holiday. My parents live 15 minutes away, but I still like being home. It might not make sense, why do I have my own house if I liked living home? I like having my privacy and I am over 20 years old, I thought it was time to be a little independent. That, and the fact that my parents thought I depend on them too much. But I am no moocher; I learned a lot living on my own. I come up to one of the pictures of Sonny and me and touch her face, she looks so happy, and I can't picture her any other way. I go over to my personal bathroom and take a quick shower. I walked down the stairs in sweat pants and a wife beater **(why do they call it that? Hehe)** with my duffel and t- shirt in hand. I left my bag at the foot of the stairs and pulled my shirt on before entering the kitchen. I was never allowed to sit at the table without a shirt. I sat down at the island and my mom came over with a plate.

"Here you go sweetie" she said putting the plate down and handed me the syrup.

"Thanks, mom" I said. My dad walked over and sat next to me, coffee on hand.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while." I said.

"Of course son, but why not sleep at your own place?" my dad said, sipping his coffee. I swallowed my pancake and took a sip of my juice.

"I just don't want to be alone in the house right now. Sonny is always with me so it just feels empty without her. Plus, the hospital is closer from here." I explained.

"Well you can stay as long as you need." I thanked them and glanced at my watch.

"Thanks, I'm going to head to the hospital, I'll be back tonight." They nodded. "Dad, can I borrow a car?" I asked, remembering I don't have a car.

"Yea, I want to take out the Lexus, take the Range Rover."

"Thanks dad." I said before getting my stuff and heading to the garage. I looked in the shelf and took the car keys off the hook. Driving to the hospital didn't take long, but I knew I couldn't park there. I drove to a nearby Dunkin' Donuts. My friend owns the store so he lets me park there as much as I want. I get out of the car and I already see the paparazzi had been following me. They are not allowed into the store so I rushed inside. I gave my buddy a quick handshake and headed to the back of the store. There, there is another exit that no one knows about. I head out and put on my disguise. I maneuver through the bushes and end up on the other side, a block away from the hospital. There too were a bunch of photographers outside the doors. I walk in with ease and head to Sonny's room. Sonny was still in the bed, motionless. Connie was sitting in her usual seat, reading a book. She noticed me walking in and put her book down.

"Hi, Chad, how are you doing? I am really glad you decided to get some sleep." She said, smiling.

"Thanks, Tawni can really persuade someone." I said.

"I was going out to make a call, so I'll be back." I nodded and she left the room. I turned to look at Sonny and I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see the two other So Random cast members.

"Hey guys" I greeted Nico and Grady. "Thanks for coming to visit."

"Hey Chad," Nico said, "we would have came earlier"

"But hospitals make us queasy,"

"But Tawni slapped some sense into us and said that we were being selfish and we should come for Sonny." Nico said. They were doing it again; finishing each other's sentences.

"I heard Zora wanted to come but they didn't let her in" I said. They had a strange look on their face. Grady pointed behind me and I slowly turned and gasped. She scared the shit out of me. Nico, Grady and Zora were all laughing at me. I ran to the door and closed it, just in case.

"How did get in here?" I asked her.

"Chad, it has only been a month and you already forgot I know my way through the vents." She said shaking her head.

"No, I just thought you out grew that."

"Hospital vents are roomy compared to the vents at the studios." I shook my head and the three of them made their way toward Sonny.

"I really hope Sonny will be okay. Tawni told us about her back." Zora said sadly. Grady put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. I just stood there, leaning against the wall.

"Are you guys going to the Mack Falls Wrap up party?" I asked them.

"We weren't going to but Tawni said that people will think the feud is back on and we don't need any gossip, so we will go, but we won't like it."Nico said.

"I am sending Chaz and a Sonny look-a-like. You guys just smile until you get inside. If paparazzi start asking questions say all the good stuff. If they ask about the accident, tell them you got to go. Answer as little questions as possible." I explained. "I told my cast the exact thing, you guys can't be sad. You say you can act, well, it's time to see just how good your acting is." I tell them. They nod in response.

"I can't go. Now that So Random finished, I have an early audition the next morning."Zora explained.

"Well I hope you get it. Oh, and wear sunglasses, those damn flashed blind the hell out of you." I tell the guys. They nodded and said they had to go. They all said bye to Sonny; the boys went out the window and Zora went back up to her vent. I went over to Sonny and kissed her head, moving a stray hair from her face. "Your cast really care about you." I told her. I heard the vent screen open.

"We do, and we know that so do you. You are a good person Chad Dylan Cooper." Zora says, smiling.

"What no Pooper?" I ask, trying to leave the conversation on a lighter note.

"Would you rather me call you that?" I shook my head.

"Later, Pooper Cooper" she said and disappeared through the ventilation system. I turned back to Sonny and my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my mom.

"Hey mom" I said, answering my phone.

"Chad, sweetie, I know you left a few hours ago and I know today was is the Mackenzie Falls party, are you going?" she asked.

"No mom, I'm sending Chaz." Yes, my mom also knows about Chaz. Sonny was being funny and decided to tell that little anecdote over dinner 2 years ago when her mom came to town. She made it sound like a funny thing but that doesn't mean I didn't get a good talking to from my mom about how to treat girls.

"Oh, well, do you want to come over for dinner, you and Connie?"

"I would mom, but I don't want to leave Sonny alone through the night. She can wake up and I don't want to be alone when she does." I explain. I don't get it, my parents and people ask me to get away and I tell them the same thing every time.

"I understand, well why don't you tell Connie and maybe she could stay in the guest house? Or better yet, I call her right when I hang up the phone."

"Alright, you do that. Bye mom." I said and hung up the phone.

Moments later Connie walked in with two cups and I could instantly smell the coffee. She handed me a cup and I thanked her.

"Your mom called me, she invited me to dinner and she told me you didn't want to come." Connie started.

"Yea, I'll just get something in the cafeteria." I told her, sipping my coffee. "You should go though, she really wants you there." I told her. It's not the first time Connie has had dinner with my parents without the presence of Sonny or me. Whenever Connie is in town, the parents go out for some grownup time. So while they are out, Sonny and I go out too.

"That is why I told her I will. She insisted that I stay in the guest room."

The day turned into night and my mom came by to pick up Connie. Since the Mack Falls party is not really a red carpet event, I won't know what would happen until tomorrow. I fell asleep early that day. I decided to make use of the bed. Housekeeping cleaned the sheets and I slept in the bed. The next morning I woke up early, someone opened the shade so I felt the sun on my face. I opened my eyes slowly as they were sensitive from the light and I saw Ann near the window.

"So, isn't it crazy how Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe were spotted hand in hand going into a club, reserved for a party? Meanwhile, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe are in a hospital room." Ann said with a chuckle, handing me the magazine she had in her hand. I gave her a look and she zipped her lips. The magazine already had a 5 page photo spread of just the guests walking in. The Randoms looked somewhat happy. I guess they really can act. My cast had the hard looks on their face, like they always do. It's so people don't know what they are thinking; to keep everyone guessing. I saw a picture of Chaz and Bonny holding hands and smiling. There was a quote as a caption. 'I am so proud of Chad' Bonny said. I read the article and over all, no one suspected a thing. Ann came back in.

"I hired some really good look a likes." I said.

"Yea well you know, when Sonny is released, and in a wheelchair, there will be a HUGE lie to cover." She told me. It's not like I haven't thought it through.

"I know, I already spoke to my agent, we will have press coverage later. I will talk to People Magazine, I will call whoever. For right now, I just know this was the best thing. Sonny wouldn't have wanted all this drama going around in the media while she is unconscious. Sonny likes to talk for herself. She doesn't like gossip and if I mention it now, that is all what it will be, gossip. No one likes to be talked about." I explained. She nodded in understanding. I called Skylar and Tawni, they both said the entrance was fine and that it was just a 5 minute processes. No one really talked to the reporters. I thanked them and finally realized. I am finally a free man. I have no work to worry about; I told my agent I am taking a break so no auditions for a while. Right now, the only thing I am looking forward to is seeing Sonny's eyes flutter open.

**Please, Please, Please review! I don't get many but I am hoping I will break 100 for this story. *fingers crossed* **


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are amazing. I got really great feedback on the previous chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, favorite, or added to their alert list. It is very much appreciated. **

Chad's POV

It has been three and a half weeks since the accident. Three and a half weeks since I last heard Sonny's voice, her laugh, and saw her smile. The past three and a half weeks has been kind of a routine. I wake up at my parent's house, drop my car off at Dunkin' Donuts, and spend the rest of the day in Sonny's room. I know right, what can I possibly do in a hospital room for so long? I do little things; I listen to the steady sounds of the machines that are hooked up to Sonny, I watch the occasional good movie on the television, I talk to Ann when she comes to check on Sonny. I talk to Sonny when her mother is not around, sometimes just reminiscing about out past. But the biggest and the most important thing I do when I am with Sonny, is I wait.

I learned a lot while I was there also. Ann mentioned something about Sonny's head. I walked over to the other side of Sonny. I realized that I have never been over to that side; I have always been on the same side, same chair every day. On the other side of her head was a healing wound. I had never noticed it before. But it has already healed. Now, all that is left is a small scar starting at the side of her forehead and disappearing into her beautiful dark hair. As if she doesn't have enough to remind her of the accident, she has a scar.

Also during the three and a half weeks, the So Random gang came to visit. Surprisingly enough, some of the Falls cast came too. Connie was here most of the time, and my parents alike. My parents tried to distract me and Connie. They try to lighten the mood, take us out. It worked on occasions.

I'm worried now, the clock is ticking and Sonny still didn't wake. After four weeks, the doctors say the chances get a lot slimmer.

"Hi Chad" Connie said, entering the room. She just got back from dinner with my parents. I looked at the time; it's only ten thirty.

"Hi Connie, how was dinner?"

"it was fine; you should have come with us"

"I don't like to leave Sonny alone." I said.

"I know, maybe we can do what we did last time? Next time you should go when your parents ask, I'll stay with Sonny." She suggested. I nodded and agreed because I know that is what she wanted my response to be. Connie head to the bathroom to change, sat on her bed, brought her hands together and started to pray to quietly. She does that every night. It's hard to believe in a G, d when things like this happen. Good things are not supposed to happen to good people. Would G, d really do that? An hour has passed while I sat there, thinking about the future, my eyes transfixed on Sonny. I looked over to Connie, she is sound asleep. I give up; there is nothing left to do. I bring my hands together, bow my head, and pray. When I was done, I kissed Sonny on the head, put on my disguise and went home. By the time I got home, my parents were already asleep.

The next day my day starts again. I am at Sonny's room, in the middle of September, Sonny is still not awake. The day is pretty boring so far. Ann came in to change Sonny's IV. Connie and I ordered from the hospital cafeteria. The familiar cell phone ringtone came on, Connie's boss. She excused herself and answered her phone. Her boss is getting impatient; he calls every other day. I sat on the chair next to Sonny and held her hand. I heard a faint groan. I looked behind me to see if there was someone there. The door was closed and no one behind me. I shrugged it off. I heard another groan. I got up from my chair and stared at Sonny. Her face looked pained and the she had some color come back to her face. My eyes started to water as my brain assessed everything. Sonny is out of her coma.

"Sonny" I whispered. I carefully let go of her hand and pressed the nurse call button. I ran out the door and started to yell.

"Connie! Ann! Sonny, she is out of her coma!" Connie started to tear up and ran into the room. Ann started to jog to me since she was down the hall. I went back inside; Connie was holding onto her daughter's hand with her dear life.

"Her eyes aren't open, how is she awake?"

"She is, I know she is, she was groaning, like she was in pain." I said.

"That's normal, she is in pain, it has been dark for a long time, and she needs time to adjust. I paged the doctor, he is coming." Ann said walking into the room and straight to Sonny's monitor. I started to get antsy. The doctor came running in and conducted some of his own test.

"Well?" I practically yelled. The doctor grinned.

"She is, she is out of the coma, you are very lucky."

"Oh thank G, d." Connie and I said at the same time.

"Ann, give Ms. Monroe a dose of pain killers and call me when she is fully awake." The doctor said.

"Wait," Connie stopped him. "Why isn't she fully awake?" she asked, a question I wanted to know also.

"She is in a lot of pain right now. When she was in the coma, she didn't feel that pain. Now, she is breathing on her own, we checked her lungs and no damage. She need time to adjust to her state. When she regains consciousness, we will test her for memory loss." He explained.

"Wait, memory loss, there is a possibility?" I asked. I couldn't live if she couldn't remember me, her friends, and her family.

"She has been out for almost a month, The brain scan did not show damage to her hippocampus but, it is policy to see if her memory is intact." I nodded.

"When will she wake up?" Connie asked.

"That's up to her, whenever she is ready" the doctor said. I nodded and he turned to leave. I walked over to Sonny while Connie made some phone calls. I sat down and took Sonny's hand.

"Sonny," I whispered to her. "I am so happy you are awake. I was so worried I would lose you forever. I love you so much and I need you here with me. I know you are sleeping but I now know for sure that you can hear me. I want you to know that I will never leave you and I love you too much to do so." I said to her. I felt her hand tighten around mine. I smiled and kissed her knuckles. I didn't go home that night. Since the room had a bathroom with a shower, I took my shower there. The night turned into day and Sonny still did not wake. It is now day 2 since Sonny got out of her coma. I am anxious and I can't wait for Sonny to open her big brown eyes. The last time I looked at the clock it was 12:30 in the morning before my eyes started to droop. It wasn't long until I felt a hand sweep through my hair.

Sonny's POV

I felt a pull. Like someone had a hold on me and pulled me back to the surface. I suddenly felt a heavy fatigue and pain. Something hurts, a lot. I am thinking, trying to remember why I would be in pain, why I can't open my eyes. What was the last thing I did? It was my birthday, my 24th, Chad took to a restaurant and it was a surprise party. Okay, what happened after the party? Come on Sonny, think. I got Chad to let me drive his car. Once I thought of the car, everything came rushing back. We crashed, or did someone crash into us? I groaned. One, because of the whole situation, I mean I don't know exactly where I am, but considering this is not my, nor Chad's bed, and there is a faint smell of latex, I am guessing I am at the hospital. I don't know how long I have been here. Secondly, my body hurts. I groan again. I suddenly feel someone grab my hand, and then it was gone. The audio is getting louder.

"Connie!" I heard Chad's voice. My mom was here? "Ann!" he yelled again. Who the hell is Ann? I felt some more touching but I couldn't make out who it was. I tried to open my eyes. I tried to speak; but I couldn't.

I felt someone take my hand "Sonny," I heard Chad's voice. "I am so happy you are awake. I was so worried I would lose you forever. I love you so much and I need you here with me. I know you are sleeping but I now know for sure that you can hear me. I want you to know that I will never leave you and I love you too much to do so." I heard every word. I tightened my grip, but only for a second. Chad kissed my knuckles. My fatigue caught up with me and I eventually fell into a deep slumber. I am conscious now. I couldn't sleep anymore, but I was tired. Again, I don't know how long I was asleep for. I felt hair graze along my fingers. I really want to open my eyes; I want to see who and what has changed. I tried once more, my eyes began to open. They flutter open and I look at my surroundings. I was indeed in a hospital room. It was dark; the only light was from hallway light that crept from the window in the door, and the digital clock from the cable box. It was 2:30 in the morning. To one side, I saw someone in the bed, her back to me. I looked at my hands and saw the back of someone's head. The light from the hall streaked on the person's head. It's Chad. I smiled, picked up my hand and ran my hand through his hair. In an instant his head snapped toward me, his face looking stunned.

"Sonny" he breathed out. "Oh, thanks G, d" he carefully gave me a hug, burying his head into my neck. I picked up my hands and wrapped them around him. I felt a liquid that dropped on my shoulder. Chad just let out a tear.

"Shhh…" I tried to soothe him. It didn't take long until I began to tear. He kissed my neck, then my cheek. He looked at me, tears brim his eyes. I smiled weakly and cupped his cheek. I pulled him in and kissed his lips softly. A tear escaped my eye. Chad wiped it away with his thumb. I watched as he sat back down in his seat.

"I missed you so much" he whispered to me.

"I missed you too"

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired"

"Your mom is over there" he pointed to the lady in the other bed. "Do you want me to wake her?" he asked.

"No, no, let her sleep. You go to sleep also, you look exhausted." He shook his head. "Chad, go to bed, I'll see you in the morning" I told him.

"You promise?" he asked. I looked into his pleading eyes.

"I promise." Soon, we both fell back asleep. It was great and comforting seeing Chad again. Now, I have all these questions of how exactly I ended up in the hospital. How long have I been here? How long has my mother been off from work? I have a pain in my lower back, I'm trying to breathe slowly, trying to focus on something other than the feeling I'm having. I can't feel much lower than my waist, but maybe my back pain is masking the sensation of my legs. I open my eyes, Chad is on the chair smiling at me, and my mother is walking around the room. I could tell he didn't say anything to her, because if he had, my mother would be waiting around for me to wake up more intensely. By that I mean her face would be in mine. My mother caught a glimpse at me and stopped pacing.

"Oh Sonny." She whispered and ran over to me. "Thank G, d. Chad, she is awake." She said turning to Chad.

"She woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't want me to wake you." He explained. My mother shed a few tears. Chad got up and walked into the hall. He came back with a young nurse and a middle aged man, who by looking at his white coat, I assumed was the doctor.

"Ms. Monroe, it is very nice to see that you are awake. I am your doctor." He said walking toward me. I shook his hand and he took out a small flash light. He lit it in my eyes.

"Ms. Monroe, you were in a car accident on the night of you birthday." He started. "You were in a coma for about a month" he said gently, "what month are we in?" he asked.

"September" I said confidently. Everyone nodded.

"Ms. Monroe, do you know the person on your left?" I looked to my left and saw my mother.

"Connie Monroe, my mother." I told them. My mother beamed.

"And on you right?" I looked right and saw my boyfriend of four years.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend." I said smiling weakly. He smiled too and held my hand.

"Well Ms. Monroe, it seems like your memory is intact. How are you feeling?"

"Well, um, a little pain in my lower back and not much below that." I said honestly.

"I'll let Ann give you another dose of the pain killers" oh so Ann is the nurse, "your mother and Chad wanted to tell you the news themselves." He said. News, what news? He turned to my mom and said, "After you figure out the arrangements, we will talk about the next steps." He said and he walked out. Ann gave me some medicine and walked out.

"What was he talking about?" I asked my mom once the door was closed. My mom sat facing me on the left and Chad on the right. I looked between them.

"You guys are scaring me, what's going on?" I said.

"Sonny, the accident injured you lower lumbar spine." Chad began. I could tell it was hard for him to speak.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Sonny," my mom began. "Without intense physical therapy, you won't be able to walk."

**OMG finally Sonny POV. Who is excited. I just think it was taking forever for her to wake up, so now, she is awake! PLEASE tell me what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I know it has been a while, and I'm sorry. School started and it's SO much work. I am also having trouble writing another story, so if anyone wants to help ;). Anyway, thank you for your support. Here is the next chapter!**

Sonny's POV

My heart sank a little. I sat there, looking straight ahead, just letting everything sink in. It was hard to swallow, and in that moment, everything became surreal. Sitting in a hospital, everything is making sense from the moment I woke up. I now know why I can't feel my legs, why by back is aching. I looked over to my mom, tears in her eyes, identical to Chad's, both watching me intently. Tears are welling up in my own eyes when I realize what this means. No more dancing or going to clubs with Chad, no more strutting the red carpet. I could kiss my dream of a future concert goodbye.

"So- So, if I do the therapy, when can I walk again?" I stuttered.

"A year and a half if you're lucky." Chad said, taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze. "But, Sonny, you can do it, if you really want to, you can, and if you don't, that's okay too." He said looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but cry. The room was silent apart from my blubbers. Chad sat on the bed next to me and held me close. I buried my face into his chest while he smoothed my hair and rocked me a little. I held on to him, I held him like my life depended on it. I only noticed later that while I was in Chad's arms, I was holding my mother's hand. I had two of the most important people next to me. I cried, and I cried. I didn't notice my mother get up and go into the hall. I could hear her talking to the doctor faintly, my cries still echoing through the room. Chad was whispering to me, it was going to be alright. In the time that I was crying, I fell asleep, my breathing controlled, trying to concentrate on Chad's heartbeat. The heartbeat I missed listening to.

Chad's POV

It was hard telling Sonny, what the outcome of the crash had become. She cried until she passed out. While Connie was doing more paper work, talking with the doctor, and talking with her boss, I laid in bed with Sonny. An hour passed and Connie finally, walked back into the room.

"She still sleeping?" she asked, looking down at her daughter.

"Yea," I nodded.

"Chad, I need to talk to you." Connie said her tone was different; serious and nervous. I carefully put Sonny's head off my chest and onto the pillow. "I need you to pack some suitcases for Sonny." She said. I could feel the color drain from my face.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am moving her back to Wisconsin." She stated, keeping her composure strong. I could feel my heart in my throat, my stomach starting to churn. "She needs physical therapy, and someone to watch over her. We have a lot of family and while I'm at work, she can get that."

"No." I said. It only took one word for Connie to get that pissed off look.

"No? What do you mean 'no'? Chad, she is my daughter, she needs all the support she can get. If she stays here, who will give that to her? You? Come one Chad, be realistic here. You like to go out and have fun, it's your nature, and I get it. Sonny needs more than that. Look at it this way; it won't be your responsibility." I cannot believe this. "I think the best thing to do is to end thing now, this way it will not be even harder for the both of you." She finished.

"Now, excuse me when I say you are fucking nuts." I said her eyes widened. "Were you blind while I was here for the past month? I sat by her for a month. I didn't eat; I didn't sleep, waiting for her to open her big brown eyes. I can give her the support. I am done acting; I could give her the full attention she deserves. I love to party and have fun with Sonny. But if I have to give that up just to be with her, I don't care. I love her, and I will be with her all the way. For you to say that I wouldn't have to be responsible for her, is messed up. You are one sick lady if you think I would let one accident throw away a wonderful 4 year relationship. I love Sonny, and I will NOT let you take her to the middle of nowhere. I am what she needs; I have been there for her for the past 4 years. Ever since you went back to Wisconsin, I was there for her, not you." I was angry, pointing my finger at her.

"You think she'll stay? Why don't we ask her what she wants to do?" Connie said.

"Don't do that," I said, calming my voice, "she cannot give you a truthful answer if you ask her. She won't want to let you down, and she won't want to upset me either. Please, be the mother, tell her to stay here. I could do it, I'll sell her apartment, and she'll move in with me, I'll find a physical therapist that will come to the house. I can do it, please." I was begging at this point. Her face softened and she was about to give in.

"Chad, she is my daughter, I worry about her. There are paparazzi outside and in the lobby. They know Sonny is here. They will eat her alive out here. You have kept this a secret over a month and who knew that paparazzi and stupid people. What are you going to do about that?" she asked.

"That's the least of our worries. Sonny is strong, she can hold her own. She has me by her side. This doesn't change her talent. Even if she won't start walking right away, she can do whatever she wants. You are her mother, you should know that." I said. She nods solemnly.

"You promise to take care of her."

"Like my life depended on it." I nod with her. In a minute, Sonny stirs awake.

Sonny's POV

I felt Chad put my head on the pillow. I woke up after that. I heard the conversation between my mother and Chad. I can't believe she would say that to him. Chad yelled at my mother, he expressed his love for me, through his cracking voice and desperate pleas. I tried really hard not to cry and I couldn't take pretending to be asleep any longer. I stirred a little and Chad and my mom walked to my bed.

"Sonny, I decided it would be best if you stayed here, in California. I don't want you to change your scenery." My mom said, taking my hand. Chad was behind her, grinning to himself. "I have to head back to Wisconsin tonight; I have been out of work for over a month." She told me. I nodded quietly.

"I understand" I whispered. It suddenly hurt to talk, a lump forming in my throat.

"I love you, Sonny" she said, her voice cracking. "I'm only a phone call away, and Chad promised to take good care of you." She said hugging me.

"I know he will. I love you mom." I said. She kissed my forehead and after saying goodbye to Chad, she left. A little tear escaped my eye. Chad came over and whipped it away.

"Chad" I whispered.

"Yea" he whispered back.

"My back hurts." I said, another tear escaping my eye. He nodded and pressed the nurse call button.

"Ann, she is in pain, is there anything we could do?" he asked my nurse.

"I'll give her another dose; she should be fine 'till the morning."

"Thanks." Chad and I say at the same time. When Ann leaves, Chad slides me to one side of the big hospital bed and lays down next to me. I wrap my arms around his torso, carefully not to push the needles in my arm any further, and lay my head against his chest. My head rises to the movements of his chest. He kisses my head and for a moment it feels like old times.

"I missed you." He says quietly.

"I missed you too" I say, looking up at him. He leaned down and left a sweet kiss against my lips. I smiled and put my head back on his chest.

"Will this change everything? Will it change us?" I asked him, playing with his fingers.

"Yes," he started. I got a little panicky, "It will make us stronger." He said. I smiled and kissed his hand. "I love you" he added, kissing my head.

"I love you too." I said before a deep sleep consumed us both.

**I know this was not as long but PLEASE REVIEW! The button is down there**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would like to have a little more per chapter, PLEASE? I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chad's POV

I woke up before Sonny. I wanted to get up but she looked so peaceful, in the same position she was when she first fell asleep. Her mom walked in, suitcases in hand. She smiled at the site and pulled out a camera. I pretended to be sleeping—to give it that effect.

"I'll send you a copy" she whispered, putting her camera away. Sonny stirred and her eyes fluttered.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"Good morning" I said back.

"Hi, mom." She said, noticing Connie next to the door.

"Sonny, sweetie, I have to get to work, I wanted to say 'good bye'." She said. I got up from the bed.

"I'll give you some privacy; I have to make a call anyway." I smiled and left the room. The doctor was filling out paper work at the counter. I walked up to him to find out what the next steps were.

"Hey, Doc." I said. He stopped what he was doing and smiled at me. "What are the next steps regarding Sonny?" I asked him.

"I can give you the name of the best physical therapist in California. He can come by the house, so appointments can be in the comfort of the home. Right now, we can work on just getting the circulation going in her legs. That will be finished this week. After that, at home just work on mild stretching, nothing that causes pain." I nod, fully taking in what the doctor was suggesting. I thanked him and she walked away. I remembered about the Randoms, I forgot to them Sonny woke up from her coma. I dialed the first Random, the closest to Sonny.

"Hello?" Tawni asked into the phone.

"Hey, it's Chad." I began.

"Oh my g, d. Is Sonny okay?" she asked, starting to panic.

"Yea, she is fine. In fact, she woke up from her coma." I said happily, waiting for her to respond. "Tawni, are you there?" I asked again.

"Yea, um," she sniffled. Tawni Hart was crying. "I am so happy; I don't know what I would have done without her. When can I see her?" she asked.

"She leaves the hospital in a weak, but I am sure she would be happy to see you today, if you want."

"Oh please, Chad, can I?" she begged.

"Yea, um tell the others, but let them visit when she gets home, I don't want her to get over whelmed."

"Yes, of course. Speaking of 'home', is she staying with you?"She asked.

"Yea, Connie and I figured it was the best thing. I have to sell her place and move her stuff into my place." I explained to her.

"Oh, if you want, I can put her apartment up for sale, I have a friend that was looking for one in that neighborhood, and it would be perfect for her. She is desperate, so she will pay whatever." She told me.

"Yea that's great. When you come by, I'll give you the key and you can show your friend the place." I told her. We planned it and hung up. I walked back to Sonny's room just to see Connie walk out of it, tears staining her face.

"Bye, Chad. Take care of my baby." She said to me. I told her I will and he hugged me. I walked into the room and Sonny had tears slipping down her face. I sat next to her and wiped the stray tear.

"She told me I am moving in with you." She said, quietly.

"Yea, I want to be able to keep you close, and take care of you." I told her. She had her thinking face on.

"Oh right, you finished Mackenzie Falls, how was the finale? Baby, I missed it, oh my gosh. And the party, how was it?" she asked without taking a breath.

"Sonny, relax." I began, chuckling at her fast paced questioning. "The finale was awesome; I got the early copy of the DVD. I didn't go to the party." I told her. Her face turned into a frown.

"Why not? You were looking forward to it."

"I was, but you were here, I wasn't going to have a good time if I went without you. I sent Chaz and a very good Sonny double." I smiled at her.

"I love you, Chad. You know you will have to explain this all to the press, right?" she said.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there." I said, kissing her forehead. There was a knock at the door. Sonny and I turned out heads to see who it might have been. It was Tawni, her eyes were wide and she had a goofy grin. She really didn't waste time in getting here. I got up from the bed. Tawni was still by the door, scared to come in.

"Hi, Tawni," Sonny said with a weak smile. Tawni's grin quickly faded, replaced with a trembling lip and teary eyes as she ran to Sonny's bedside. Sonny carefully wrapped her arms around Tawni, careful not to nudge her IV tubes.

"Sonny, I don't know what I would have done without you. I was so worried sick. And Chad, I knew he loved you, and he proved that a long time ago, but he just keeps proving it, over and over again." She said, rambling. I smiled at her complement. Sonny started to tear as Tawni pulled away and sat on the chair next to the bed. They talked the whole time. Really it was Tawni doing all the talking. She updated Sonny on all the gossip and her auditions. Sonny just smiled. Her smile wasn't the same; it wasn't the toothy grin she normally gives. Then again, she did just wake up from a coma, she must be exhausted. I could see Sonny's eyes starting to droop.

"Tawni, I think Sonny should get some sleep." I told her. She nodded understandingly. She bud Sonny a farewell and I followed her into the hallway.

"Here are her keys. Tell me how it goes. We will decide later on when to start moving her things."

"Alright, and I am sure the guys will help you move boxes and furniture." She said.

"Yea well as for furniture, some I think we can sell with the place, my house is fully furnished, so she has a bed and everything." I explained to her. She nodded and gave be a hug before she head toward the elevator. I walked back to the room to see Sonny fast asleep. I smiled at her as I moved her hair out of her face and fixed the blanket to cover her. I kissed her forehead and I heard her inhale.

"Chad?" she whispered, her eyes were still closed.

"Yea?"

"Can you lay with me?" she asked sweetly. I smiled and got under the covers. She put her head on m chest and fell asleep almost instantly. I kissed her head through her hair.

The next morning I felt someone drawing circles on my hand. I woke up to see Sonny looking at my hand, drawing circles with her index finger. She smiled and brought my hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I can feel you looking at me." She says with a smile, looking at me.

"You always knew when I was looking at you." I told her, kissing her forehead. Ann came in moments later and helped Sonny wash her face and teeth.

"Chad, can you give me my brush?" she asked, pointing to the brush on the table across the room. "I feel like I haven't brushed my hair in forever." I walked over to the table and took the brush.

"I can brush it for you, if you want." I suggested.

"No Chad, I want to do it myself" she said, a bit upset. I knew better than to push it. I gave her the brush and she gave me a small smile. She finished brushing her hair and set the brush down on the counter next to her. There was a knock on the door, Tawni's head poked out.

"Hi, Tawni" Sonny smiled.

"Hi, Sonny; I can't stay long but I got you something." She smiled. "I know when you get out of here, you want to travel in style, so I got you this." She said, pulling something from the hall. She wheeled in a wheelchair farther in the room. I looked over to Sonny, her smile less bright. Tawni looked at Sonny and Sonny smiled. She was going into actress mode.

"Wow, Tawni, it looks good" Sonny said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, I am so glad you think so." She went over to Sonny and gave her a tight hug. "I have to go, but I'll call you" she told her, and I followed her out the door.

"Tawni," I said before she got too far. "What are you thinking, getting her a wheelchair?" I asked my tone pissed.

"Chad, I wanted to give her one that was nice, I got customized spinners with SM on it and stars, in her favorite color. I want her to be at least a little comfortable." She explained. I shook my head.

"You could have waited when she got out of the hospital." I told her, walking back into the room. Sonny had her hand to her face; was crying. I rushed by her side and sat on the bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and help her close while she cried in my arms.

"It's all becoming so real now." She sobbed, her voice slightly muffled. "I won't be able to walk. What am I going to do? I can't act, I can't sing, I can't perform. I have nothing, I am nothing" she cried. My face scrunched as I pushed away from her, looking into her swollen, red eyes.

"You are not "nothing". You can do whatever you want to do. Maybe not right away, but you will, eventually. You can still work on your music, record some songs. Sonny, you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can get through this, it's you." I told her. She shook her head.

"Chad, I am just holding you back. Look, now you are stuck, taking care of me." She started. My eyes starting to get teary, my expression hurt. "You can have such a carefree life, parties, and friends, anything you want. I don't want to be your responsibility. This is my entire fault." She said.

"Sonny, how can you say that? You can never be my responsibility; you are the girl I love, the one I can't live without. And screw the parties; they are no fun if you are not there." I told her; she started crying again. I reached toward her face to wipe away the tears. I love you, and if this means I can spend every second of everyday with you, then I am the luckiest guy in the world." I told her. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Please Sonny; please never say that you would be holding me back. It hurts to know that you think I will regret everything. I don't ever want to hear you question anything I do. And this is not your fault, it was an accident, it could have happened to anyone." I explained to her. She nodded reluctantly and I leaned into a kiss one more time.

"I love you." She whispered to me, chuckling.

"I love you too." I smiled at her.

"So, I heard you have the copy of the Series Finale?" she asked, wiping away the remaining tears. I laughed and got off the bed.

"I do" I said, taking the DVD out of my bag. I put in the player and assumed my position next to Sonny. She took my hand and we intertwined our fingers while we watched the movie.

"That was awesome" she said, once it ended, wiping away tears of joy. "I am so upset I missed the taping." She said. I chuckled and told her it was okay. Ann, the nurse, came in with a big metal sheet with wire attached to it. She explained that it helps with the circulation. She draped it over Sonny's legs and turned it on. This was the routine for the whole week. By the end, Sonny was able to feel what the blanket was doing.

"It feels like a million ants crawling up and down my legs." She said, describing the sensation. Sonny can now feel the lower part of her body. I filled out her paper work; it was time to take Sonny home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I just wanted to thank you guys on the support. I also wanted to apologize for not updating in a very long time. Since I started college, I have not had time to write as often as I would like. Please review, the more reviews, the faster I will update. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 11. And please review. **

Chad's POV

"Are you excited?" I asked Sonny, taking the last piece of clothing out of the closet and into the duffel. Sonny was on the hospital bed, in just a bra and underwear, in the middle of putting on the shirt she wanted to wear on our way home. I just watched her as she tried her best. She looked down at her arm, looking down at the scar and bruise. She takes of her short sleeve and tosses it to me.

"Can you hand me a long sleeve?" she asked.

"Sonny—'' I started. I know why she wanted a long sleeve.

"Chad, just give me a long sleeve, please" she practically begged. I gave her a weak smile and handed her one.

"You are beautiful" I reminded her. She put it on while I went into the bathroom to make sure we weren't missing anything. I walk back into the main room to see Sonny holding a pair of pants, tearing slightly.

"I can't even put on a pair of pants, Chad. What am I going to do with my life?" she asked me, distraught. I walk up to her and kiss her head.

"Sonny, you have me, I will take care of you, I promise." I said to her. I sat down next to her and draped an arm around her waist. She put her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath and let it out.

"I know, Chad. I know you will take care of me, and I love you for that. But I want to be able to take care of myself." She said.

"I understand, but Sonny, you will be able to do that soon. Let me take care of you, you do so much for me for no reason."

"You do it too." She said quickly. I nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Come on, let's get those pants on." I said, getting up. I crouched down and put her feet through the holes of the pants while she laid back. I get them as high as they can go before I gently helped Sonny grab onto my neck. As quickly as I could I got the pants to her waist and sat Sonny back down on the bed. I got Sonny's flip flops and slipped them on her feet. "Are you ready?" I asked her and she nodded. I picked her up and placed her on the wheelchair that Tawni gave Sonny. I slung the duffel over my shoulder and wheeled her out of the room. When we got into the elevator, I pressed the garage button.

"Security is waiting in the garage to escort us to the car. It is less crowded there than from the front." I explained. She nodded as the elevator dinged. Once the doors opened, bright flashes started. I was going to give her a pair of sunglasses but once I looked at her, she had her head in between her knees, hiding from the cameras. Security started to push the paparazzi once they got too close. I saw her back starting to heave. I rubbed her back briefly. We walked into the restricted part of the garage, security followed and led, paparazzi left behind. I stopped and stepped in front of Sonny.

"It's okay, they stopped." She looked up; her eyes were puffy and red. She had a confused look on her face. I looked behind me and noticed what she was looking at. "That is our car." I clarified.

"The Honda Odyssey? Chad, you cannot be seen in a minivan" she stated. "It's not that I care, because I don't care what car I drive, but you love cars. You have a freaking collection for goodness sake." She says rambling.

"Sonny, relax. I don't care what car I drive. My Ferrari or Porsche doesn't accommodate the situation." I explained.

"I don't want you sacrificing your car for this, this is my entire fault." She said, looking down.

"Sonny, I don't care about my image, I don't care about the car. I have five more at home, heck after the insurance pays for the Lexus; I am trading that one for another one. I have enough. I can afford one minivan. Come on." I said, wheeling her to the passenger side of the car. I opened the door and tossed the duffel in the back row. I picked up Sonny and sat her in the front seat. What was good about the van is that the seats are low, but not too low. It was easy for me to seat her without much trouble. I went to buckle her up but she stopped me.

"I can do it myself" she said sternly. I let go and let her do it herself. I closed the door and walked to the driver's side. I started the car and Drove toward the exit. More flashes appeared. I handed Sonny the sunglasses; she took them and put it on and covering her face with her hand. We drove in silence before reaching my gated community. Security was tight and extra vigilant today, so it was certain that we wouldn't be bombarded with paparazzi once we reached the front door. Once I drove up to my house I opened the garage door and drove the car into it: this way, no one can take pictures from the gate. Sonny unbuckled and waited for me to come out of the car. First I unlocked the door to the house and brought the duffel inside. I went back to the trunk of the car and took the wheelchair out of it. I opened Sonny's door and lifted her up, bridal style, and sat her in the chair.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as I wheeled her into the house. She nodded and took her to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" I asked her, opening the fridge. It was dinner time so I could use some food myself.

"I don't know I'm up for anything" she said. I looked over to the counter and saw a bowl of ground beef. "Well, my mom knew we were coming around dinner so she came here in the morning and thawed the ground beef. You want to make spaghetti and meatballs?" I asked her.

"Okay."

"Will you help me? I don't exactly have all the skills you have." I smiled at her. I knew that if I wanted her help, she will be happy. Sonny doesn't want to feel useless. She gave me a small smile and nodded. I smiled and lifted her off the wheel chair and sat her in the high chair at the island. **(AN: just to clear that up, islands in a kitchen usually have space for you to sit, and since the island is higher than a usual table, the chairs are also high)**. The chairs had a back to them so Sonny's back would be supported.

"Wait, I have to wash my hands" she said. I lifted her to sink and she washed her hands. "You can't keep carrying me, I'm heavy." She told me as I sat her back on the island chair.

"Babe, I've lifted weights heavier than you." I said, kissing her temple. She gave me a weak smile.

"You have to wash your hands" she told me.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked her after washing my hands.

"Give me the meat so I can roll them, you put a pot of water to boil for the pasta." She instructed. An hour later, the food was finished. I set the table and sat Sonny at the dining table. I didn't want her to be stuck in that wheel chair all the time.

"This is so good, we make a great team." I said once we started eating.

"Yeah, we do."

"I love you, you know that?" I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." She said. I leaned in and kissed her.

After we were done with our food, Sonny whispered, "Chad, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, let's go." I said, getting up. She had a weird face on.

"You are helping me?"

"Sonny, what's the problem, I have seen you naked." I reminded her. "Unless you want to pee your pants, we can get you a diaper." I joked. Unfortunately, she didn't think it was funny.

"That wasn't funny" she said, looking into her lap. I kneeled in front of her and took her hand into mine.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to lighten the mood. I'm sorry." I said. She nodded and I lifted her and sat her in the chair so I can wheel her to the bathroom that we had on the first floor. "Hang on," I told her. He wrapped her arms around my neck as I quickly unbuttoned her pants and slid them down for her and I sat her on the seat.

"Chad, I can't pee, if you are standing here." She said. I shook my head with a smile and walked out. A minute later, she called me to say she was finished. I lifted her so she can wash her hands. I wheeled her into the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Watch some TV while I go clean up." I said, giving her the remote.

Sonny's POV

Dinner turned out nice, I got to actually do something. I hate feeling needy and useless. Chad taking me to the bathroom is weird, I have to get used to that. I am generally a happy person, but I can't help but feel upset. I will not be able to walk for a while. I don't have the desire to be happy at the time. I will walk again, but that will depend on if I can get the motivation. I can't feel depressed, I won't allow it; For Chad's sake and for my own. Chad finished cleaning and sat next to me on the couch. I laid my head on his lap while he helped me lift my legs off the floor. We watched a movie in silence as he stroked my hair. I began to doze off in the middle of the movie.

"Hey, let's go to bed" Chad said, obviously noticing my drowsiness. I nodded and he wheeled me to the guest room on the first floor. "I had everything moved to this room so we can get around easier." He said. I hated how he has to sacrifice everything for me. Chad loves out room upstairs. It has a walk in closet, a balcony, and an amazing view. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom that was connected in the room and told Chad I would wait for him in the room. I looked around the room and noticed that Chad had brought some of our pictures from upstairs. I used to love taking pictures. That just changed. I wheeled myself around the room and turned all the frames down. I didn't feel like having the old me taunting me. I am still Sonny, but this accident changed me. It is inevitable that it would. A tear slipped out of my eye and I quickly wiped it away so Chad won't see. He came out a second later and noticed the picture frames immediately.

"What happened to all the pictures?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't want pictures in the room." I said, blandly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want pictures in the room" I said, a little too harshly.

"Okay, I'll put them back upstairs in the morning." He said, opening up the bed, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I just—I just don't want pictures reminding me how happy I used to be." I said quickly. Right after I realized what I had said, "how happy I used to be"; implying that I am not happy now. In a way, it was true. I am not as happy as I was two months ago. Chad froze, comprehending to what I had just said. He realized it to.

"I know." He said quietly. He changed me into pajamas and got me into bed. He walked around the bed and got into it. He hovered above me and kissed me. "I know this is hard, and different, but if we work together, we can do it." He said, kissing me again. A huge weight has lifted off my chest. Chad wasn't as upset at my remark. I would hate it if he was mad or upset or disappointed with me. He laid back down, pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

Chad's POV

I woke up to a crying Sonny. I looked at the time: 3 am. "Sonny, Sonny, wake up." I said, shaking her slightly. She woke up with a gasp. She started to cry again, lying on my chest, gripping my shirt. I knew she wouldn't tell me right away what her dream was about. I stroked her hair, while whispering to her soothingly. An hour later, she fell back asleep.

**I know the last POV was short. I just wanted the chapter to end like that. Please give me your feedback and review. It is much appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chad's POV

I woke up that morning at 10; the sun streaking the room through the window. Sonny was lying on my chest, my arms around her. She took in a deep breath; she was starting to wake up. I stroked her hair and her eyes fluttered open. I looked up at the ceiling while Sonny lay there quietly. I felt a tear hit my chest.

"I saw the whole thing happen all over again. Glass everywhere, yelling and screaming and a crash. It all seemed so real." She spoke quietly. I took her by the elbows and pulled her up so she can lie on my shoulder. I brought my lips down to her head and kissed it.

"It's over now." I say. "You are safe, and I love you." I whispered to her. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. I pecked her on the lips, then on the forehead. She lay back down on my shoulder and we just sat there in silence for a good half hour; playing with each other's fingers. "Are you hungry?" I asked her as I heard her stomach growl. She giggled slightly and nodded. I lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom to help her wash up.

"You don't have to carry me, you can wheel me in the kitchen, you know." She said. I knew she hated being dependent on someone. Along with stubbornness, one of her characteristics is that she doesn't like being taken care of to the point that she can't do anything. She likes to be independent and productive.

"I know, but I like carrying you." I said smiling at her, giving her a peck on the lips. "It's kind of more romantic this way, isn't it?" I said, placing her down at the island. I got a bowl out of the cabinet and put it in front of her, along with four eggs and a whisk. "Why don't you beat these while I go make the bed really quick?" I suggested. She smiled and got to cracking. When I got back, she was all done, waiting for me.

"Damn, you really beat them" I said, laughing a bit as I put the pan on the stove.

"Yea well it helps when your mom teaches you how to cook at a young age." She says.

"Okay, omelet or scrambled?" I asked her.

"Scrambled." She said. After we were finished with breakfast, we sat on the living room couch. I put on her favorite movie as we sat there, her legs on my lap. My hand was tracing along her legs as she smiled. I got to her toes and looked at her. My fingers crawled over the bottom of her foot.

"Stop that tickles and you know I can't pull back so that's not fair." She giggled. I stopped and pulled her closer to me. I lifted her a little bit so she was on my lap. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you," I said, giving her a kiss.

"I love you, too." She leaned into my chest and I put my arms around her. "Chad, I want to do something." She said.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to sit here, at home, wait for the therapist, and wait for the day I start walking. I don't want to feel sorry for myself, I don't want anyone telling me its over." She said. I smiled at her proudly.

"What do you want to do? You want me to call up your agent, get you some auditions?" I asked her, ready to start dialing. I am so proud of Sonny for wanting to do something out of her life. Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything different. Sonny has always been the one to take charge and make anything a learning experience. That is what I love most about her, her energy and strength.

"No," she shook her head, "I want to start on my music. It's the perfect time for it also. I don't want to be in front of cameras just yet. I don't want people's view of me to change. I don't want to be the cripple on TV. With this music, I will edit my songs, pick the ones I want, and by the time all the recording and all the editing and publicity on the record is done, I will be a lot more comfortable with myself. And maybe I'll start walking by then, who knows?" she said. I smile grew and when she saw it, hers grew too. I kissed her again and put my hands on her cheek.

"I am so, proud of you, you know that?" she nodded and kissed me again.

"Let's get started?" she asked, excitedly. I sat her on the couch and went into the room. I came back with her song book and her guitar.

"I figured if you needed the piano, I could do it for you, if you'd like. I know you can do that yourself but the pedals might be a reach. If you want to do it yourself—''

"Chad," she cut me off, "I'd like that. I want to share this with you." She smiled at me. "I'll let you know when I need the piano. In the mean time, get out. I want to work on some of it on my own. I'll call you when I need you." She giggled. I nodded and kissed her forehead before heading to my room. A few hours later, I was summoned into the living room. I pressed pause at the TV and went to see if Sonny had finished anything.

"You are done already?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yea, I did. You think we can record them?"

"You want to?" I asked.

"I do, but I don't know if I want to go out in public yet. I know I will have to eventually but I don't want people to bombard me with questions just yet." She explained.

"I know." I told her. "Our managers spoke to one another; they want to set up a press conference to talk about our careers and what happened on the night of the accident. A lot of people are asking and they just want to set the record straight. They have been getting calls from Fallon, and Leno, and Conan. Kimmel and Ellen called too. I told them no interviews until you are ready." I filled her in on all the news my manager has told me. I looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"I don't know. I want to get on with my life, I do. I don't know if I am ready to be in the spotlight. I am already the talk of the country, I don't know if I can handle it. Sometimes I feel great and ambitious; like I can conquer the world. Other times, all I want to do is crawl into bed and weep. My life has flipped completely upside down. I can't do anything by myself. Sometimes I feel the anxiety, and worry that…" she paused, tears building in her eyes. I sit next to her on the couch and pull her closer to me.

"What do you worry about?" I said, asking her to continue. Her face is now streaked with tears.

"I worry that I will end up alone. You won't want someone that may never walk again. I worry that I may become depressed and push everyone away." She said, stuttering ever so often because of the tears. I looked at her shocked.

"Sonny," I said, making her look at me. "I love you. I will love you forever. Just because this happened, doesn't mean we can't get through this together. If you push me away, I will fight for you, I promise. You will get better; I know that for a fact. You are so strong and we can do this together. I love you; I don't want you to ever think otherwise." I said. I leaned in and kissed her. I hugged her tight, her tears falling in my shirt.

"I'm sorry I am doubted that. I love you too; I just don't want to hold you back. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, I am happy with you." I told her, kissing her head.

"I want to go lay down" she said with a yawn. I smiled at her and picked her up. I lied her down on her side of the bed and pulled the covers over her. She closed her eyes and smiled. I looked at her and was pulled out of my trance when my cell phone rang.

I stepped out of the room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, it's Skylar. Are you busy?"

"No, Sonny jus went in for a nap." I told him.

"Ferguson and I are on our way over. We want to see how you are doing." He says. I look at the time and shrugged.

"Alright, just don't ring the doorbell. When you get here call me so I can open the gate." I tell them. I go into the living room and start to clean up Sonny's music stuff. I put the guitar in the corner and start to put together the music notes. I came across one of the songs she has written. 'Catch Me' it is titled.

_Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

My phone rang before I could continue. I put the papers into the coffee table draw and answered my phone. I told them to drive up to the house and park in front. I pressed the button that opens the gate to the property and they drove in, the gate closing behind them. I looked out my window to make sure the security was vigilant just in case paparazzi slipped through. I opened the door so my friends can enter.

"Hey man." They said, each giving me a man hug. "Those paparazzi are never on break."

"Tell me about it."

"How are you? How is Sonny?" Skylar asked. I led them to the kitchen and they sat at the island as I got them sodas from the fridge.

"She is good. It's hard; she is used to doing everything herself. She has to depend on me a little more." I explain to them. Skylar nods in understanding.

"Is she going to work anytime soon?" Ferguson asked.

"I don't know she doesn't really want to be in the spotlight. I don't even know if she wants to leave the house. I think we need to get the backyard stage first." I explained.

"That is totally understandable. Just give her some time. She can do it, Sonny is strong." Skylar consoled. I knew I could count on my best friend.

"It's going to be hard, are you ready for it?" Ferguson asked me. I gave him a confused look.

"Of course I am. She is my girlfriend."

"I know that. I hope you didn't promise her anything. The worst you can do is promise her forever and then leave." Ferguson said. This time Skylar spoke up.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying. Just imagine what it will look like when you are pushing around your crippled girlfriend." He said. My eyes widened. I was about to punch him in the face. I ran to my bedroom to make sure Sonny was still sleeping, she was. I closed the door and rushed my to the kitchen to see that Skylar was inching toward Ferguson.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You think I care about that shit? I would push Sonny down the red carpet if I have to; wheelchair, walker, cane, whatever it is. I can't believe you have the nerve to say something like that.

"Well then God bless you. I mean, I thought you would be worried about your image. Jobs don't only look at auditions, you know?"

"You know what? I don't have time for this bullshit. Get the fuck out of my house." I yell at Ferguson.

"I was just being honest. I thought that's what friends do."

"No, you were being a self centered ass hole." Skylar stepped up.

"Get out." I said again.

"Come on, man." He said to Skylar. Skylar shook his head.

"Come on, you're my ride"

"No way man, not anymore." Skylar said, crossing his arms.

"Fuck this shit." Ferguson said, heading to my door.

"Hey Ferg," I said before he left. "Lose my number, I don't know you anymore."

"Me too" Skylar added. Ferguson slammed the door and out of the neighborhood. I turned back toward Skylar and put my face in my hands.

"I cannot believe that just happened." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"That wasn't your fault. Thank you though, for being my friend." I said.

"No problem. Why don't I get out of here, go rest up with Sonny? I know she'd like that." He said, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks man," I said, walking him to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Maybe you and Chloe can come over for lunch if Sonny is up for it. Maybe I'll call some of the Randoms." I said. He nodded, chuckling to himself. I closed the door and walked into my bedroom. Sonny is still sleeping. I got into bed and pulled her close to me. She snuggled into my chest and I was starting to doze off. I was tired all of a sudden. I just know we will sleep through lunch.

**Hey, I know it has been forever! I have so much work to do. I am taking a mandatory Computer Science class (waste of time). Let me just say, being a math major is tough. **

**Please tell me what you guys think. Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? **

**THANK YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know. I haven't updated it what seems like forever! A lot has been going on. Even when the semester ended, I had a portfolio due. That shit took forever! Major news though: I went to my very first concert to see DEMI! It was the best experience of my life. It was so surreal. I even cried during some of the songs. Also for the first time she sang a cover to Chris Brown's Turn Up the Music. It was AMAZING! Better than the original! If you have time make sure to YouTube it, if you haven't already!**

**Okay, back to the story!**

Sonny's POV

I woke up next to Chad on my bed. He was still in his clothes and I remember him putting me down for a nap. My stomach growled so I looked at my clock. It was half past six; slept through lunch. I tried my hardest to sit up but I couldn't. I tried and tried again and I just couldn't pick myself up. My head dropped to my pillow. I huffed in exhaustion. I looked to my side and Chad is still sleeping. I would wake him up to help me but I want to try this on my own. The wheelchair is next to my side of the bed. All I have to do is at least try to get to the edge and sit myself up. I take my left arm and reach across my body. I grab the bed sheet and pull myself onto my side. My back is starting to hurt from all the strain I am putting. I haven't met with the physical therapist yet so I don't even know if I am supposed to be doing this. I twist my body and try to use all my arm strength to push myself to sitting position.

"What are you doing?" I hear Chad ask from behind. He was on his feet in seconds, running to my side of the bed.

"Don't touch me." I said through clenched teeth. I realized I just snapped at him for no reason. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just want to at least try to get out of bed myself." He nodded.

"Why don't you try to sit up? I will move the wheelchair closer to you and help you get in the chair. We haven't done physical therapy so we don't want to risk anything. I don't think your legs are strong enough for the strain. Please Sonny, let me help you." He pleaded. I know he is right. Part of me wants to yell at him for not thinking I can do it. Another part wants to fall into his arms and cry. I nodded and continued to slowly sit up. When I finally did it Chad smiled at me with pride. The look in his eyes warmed my heart. It made me feel like I could do something with my life after the accident. Eventually, I will be walking; I'll make sure of it. I reached out with both hands so he can help me. He lifted me up easily and placed me in the chair. 

"Thank you" I said as I wheeled myself to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked me as I slid to the dining room table.

"Can we order in a pizza?" I asked. Chad walked to the front of the house and looked out the window.

"The paparazzi are still camped out in front of the gates. Security already caught one who escaped through. I don't think it's a good idea to call in a delivery guy. I also don't really want people following me to get pizza." He explained. I nodded in understanding. I kind of felt a little guilty that leaving the house for Chad will be even more of a chore than it already is. "Why don't I call my parents and ask them to bring a pie over? They wanted to see you anyway." He suggested. I smiled and agreed. I get to have my pizza and see his parents: double win. Cindy and Chris have always been supportive of my relationship with Chad. Chad smiled and went to call his parents.

"Hey, Chad?" I said as he came back into room and sat next to me. "I've been thinking we should get in contact with that physical therapist. I want to get a move on walking. I don't want it to take three years." Chad smiled at me and kissed my hands.

"I will call the doctor and have him give me the information." He said. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. My hand went slid to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss got hot and heavy really quickly. I think we both enjoyed it, seeing that we haven't made out like this since before the accident. However, like all great things, the kiss was disturbed too soon. The phone rang and I let a big groan. Chad chuckled, getting off me so he can answer the phone.

"Yea, okay, I'm opening the gate right now. Make sure security block the entrance. You got through? Alright, I'm unlocking the door just come in when you park." He said before hanging up.

"That just ruined the moment" I stated.

"I'll make up for it" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but giggle. I heard the door open and feet tapping on the marble floors.

"Those paparazzi won't give it a rest" Chris said as he appeared from behind the wall, Cindy in toe.

"Sonny, darling, how are you?" she said, he arms spread out, getting ready for an embrace. She leaned down and gave me a hug. Chris walked up to me after setting the pizza down on the table and gave me a brief hug.

"I've been better. It's been hard, but I'll be okay." I said, smiling.

"That's always like you, Sonny; always a smile on your face" Cindy said. I looked over to Chad; he was putting plates on the table. He caught my gaze and read my silent plea to direct the attention to something else.

"Hey mom, let's eat. I'm starving." He said. His parents got up and walked to the table. I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. During dinner I didn't speak much. Cindy and Chris talked about their business and how well it was doing. They kept hinting to Chad that one day he should take over. I know how much that bothers Chad. No matter how supportive his parents are in his acting career, they still want Chad to work at the business on the side. And no matter how successful their business is, Chad just doesn't want to work.

"You know, I am getting tired." I said, forcing out a yawn. Chad obviously got the hint and agreed.

"Yea, I think we should hit the sack" he said to his parents.

"It's only 10 o' clock. You guys go to sleep earlier than we do." Chris said, laughing.

"Yea, well it's been a busy day." Chad said, getting up from his chair. Chris and Cindy got up and I wheeled myself from under the table. We said our goodbyes and the door finally closed.

"Well, my parents talk way too much" Chad said, shaking his head.

"Yea well, at least they care, in a way." I said giggling. Chad cleaned the table and went over to me. He swiftly picked me up and carried me to bed. He laid me down and hovered over me.

"So I was thinking," he said, pecking my lips. "If you wanted to take the kissing to the next level." He said, moving to my neck. I let out a soft moan and pushed his chest.

"Chad, I know we haven't done anything in a while. I know that you have needs and I understand. It's just—'' I stopped, looking at him. I could feel my eye glazing over. I want to do stuff with Chad, I really do, but the thought of not being good enough is creeping over me. He is looking me in the eyes, searching for some sort of clue into what I am thinking.

"I know I can feel it, it's just—'' I stopped again.

"What is it, Sonny?

"I won't be able to," I paused, "help you out." I finally said, looking away.

"Oh Sonny," he cooed, pushing my chin so I could look at him. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything." He said kissing my cheek.

"Chad, that's not fair to you, I want you to get—''

"Sonny, you get me going by just looking at you. Don't worry about it." He said, kissing me. I nodded and smiled. Pretty soon clothes were flying off. Chad was doing most of the work but I tried my best to help.

The deed was done ;)

**That's the story! Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happen in future chapters!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
